Flores de Antimonio
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: TRAD. "Acero, eres el único tipo que conozco que es capaz de volver su boda un incidente internacional" Los planes de boda de Ed se interrumpen cuando fuerzas desconcidas atacan Central. Post-Brotherhood. Spoilers. Vol 1 de la trilogía 'Ajedrez Elemental'
1. Chapter I: Torrefacción

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

><p><strong>Acerca del título del fic:<strong> Los títulos de todos los capítulos son términos alquímicos tomados de "Glosario de Términos, Definiciones, Fórmulas y de un Alquimista" (Lady Norbert aclara que no se puede postear el URL debido a la reglamentación de acerca de esos temas). Ella dice que cuando sea posible tratará de corresponder los términos con los eventos de cada capítulo, pero que a veces solo los utilizará porque cree que son bonitos. El título mismo del Fanfic es un buen ejemplo de eso.

_Flores de Antimonio: El trióxido de antimonio, un producto de la sublimación del antimonio._

El conocimiento primario de la autora para este Fic está basado en el anime FMA _Brotherhood_. Sin embargo, incluirá ciertos detalles del manga. El fic está escrito en presente por deseos de la autora.

**Notas de la traductora: **Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para traducir este fic, no sólo fielmente, sino conservando la emoción y humor del original. Esperamos (Lady Norbert y yo) que lo disfruten al máximo. ¡A leer pues!

El disclamier estándar aplica; Arakawa es propietaria de todo. Las ideas del fic pertenecen a Lady Norbert.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno: Torrefacción.<strong>

_Torrefacción: Quemar minerales con la inttención de remover impurezas._

* * *

><p>Dos años han pasado desde el Día Prometido. Dos. Los hermanos Elric se han deslizado en un casi por completo feliz borrón de tartas de manzana y despertares en la montaña, llamadas de cortesía y silbidos de tren, holas y adioses y holas de nuevo.<p>

Al se ha ido al este, a Xing. Ed al oeste. Están separados por primera vez en sus vidas, pero la promesa de un futuro 'hola' de nuevo los sostiene a ambos.

El escogió el este, el camino más largo, porque sus vínculos a casa, fuertes y permanentes, son más maleables que el eterno lazo de Ed con Winry. La conexión entre Al y Resembool se dobla pero no se rompe, y tiene menos ataduras de las que tiene Ed. No mucho, pero justo lo necesario para serle más posible la partida.

Viaja a Xing acompañado por las quimeras Jerso y Zamano. Él espera, una vez que llegue, dedicar un periodo de tiempo estudiando y entrenando con May Chang, aprendiendo los secretos del Rentajustu y luego irse a explorar otros países. Olvida, hasta que está ahí, cuanto pueden hacerle dos años a una persona, y la joven princesa -quien le recibe desde la corte real de su medio hermano como un invitado de honor- es bastante diferente de la pequeña niña que él alguna vez escondió en su armadura. Su estancia en Xing se extiende mucho más de lo que había planeado, para la diversión de sus dos compañeros de viaje.

A Jerso y Zampano no les importa. Xing está lleno de mujeres bellas y lugares exóticos. Hay mucho que hacer y ver, incluso mientras buscan la manera de regresar a sus formas normales, y la estadía de Al en el palacio (y además, las suyas propias) es realmente más conveniente para esos propósitos. Hay comidas que probar, vistas que observar, y un amigo para burlarse acerca de su creciente apego por el país.

Ling, por supuesto, es Emperador ahora. Ed, en sus letras, puede difícilmente resistir la oportunidad de mofarse de él y Al tiene la cantinela "Ling el Rey de Xing"(*) pegada en su mente por días. Ling le da la bienvenida a Al como a un hermano, de cualquier forma, y luce perfectamente dispuesto a alojarlo indefinidamente.

Lan Fan también saluda a Al con un tipo de cordialidad de viejos conocidos. Conspirativamente, May le cuenta que la joven guerrera ha rechazado la oferta de matrimonio de Ling no menos de tres veces. Es su deber cuidar del Emperador, dice ella, y eso es algo que no puede hacer como Emperatriz. Deber antes que amor.

Al se acuerda mucho de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye.

Lan Fan ha, de cualquier modo, considerado un tipo de propuesta distinta, y ha permitido que Ling use la su piedra filosofal para restaurar su brazo de carne. En vez del automail, ha aprendido algunos trucos del tiempo de Ling con Greed y debajo de sus vestiduras usa un traje ligero de armadura de carbón. Ella pasa algún tiempo con Al discutiendo esto, permitiéndole examinar la lámina y sugerir modificaciones que él, por supuesto, está en conocimiento de dar. Reconoce la confianza que ella le da y él lo aprecia.

Al (Como Mayo no puede evitar notar, a pesar de que él es animosamente inocente al respecto) ha madurado mucho más atractivamente. No tiene el mismo encanto deslumbrante que Ed posee; Ed es Hohenheim hasta la médula, mientras que Al tiene más de Trisha en el. Él es mucho más caballero que su excesivamente desenvuelto hermano mayor, un hecho que se evidencia en sus facciones de cachorro adorable. Su sonrisa es más dulce que la de Ed, menos confiada, más dada a la conciliación. Es un muchacho atractivo, alto y guapo, y su colorido Xerxiano le ganan más que su justa parte curiosa.

Así que estudia con May, cena con Ling y se aventura en el extraño y emocionante nuevo país que lo llama a gritos. Lee la leyenda Xingesa del Sabio del Oeste con una especie de nostálgica sonrisa secreta. Elabora su propio código alquímico, mientras Ed documenta sus descubrimientos como viajero; le toma a Al tres días descifrar un párrafo de su pesadas cartas encriptadas. Le regresa el favor enviando mensajes disfrazados como las rimas de cuna de un niño.

Hay más cartas, claro. Al es un corresponsal mucho más diligente de lo que Ed alguna vez fue, ahora que ha recuperado un cuerpo _capaz_ de sostener un lápiz, le escribe entusiastas cartas a Winry y a la abuelita Pinako. Compra un cargamento de postales Xingesas -pedacitos de arte puestos en brillantes hojas de papel metálico especialmente preparadas para ser enviadas-, y las reparte entre sus amigos en la distancia. Hay una para el Mayor Armstrong, y una para Paninya; Denny Brosh y Maria Ross, y Scheska, y Gracia Hughes, y otra para Elicia, y por supuesto, Izumi y Sig no pueden faltar. Con la última postal se da cuenta de que no ha enviado una al General Mustang o la Coronel Hawkeye, y es con una _Edwardiana_ idea de travesura que decide que ellos deberán compartir la última.

Los meses se desvanecen.

Entonces llega la carta que ha esperado por largo tiempo. No códigos, o pistas ni rompecabezas. La lee, y la lee de nuevo, y hay tal explosión de alegría en su corazón que no está seguro si es mejor reírse o llorar para expresarla. Así que hace ambos, apretando el papel contra su pecho y echando su cabeza para atrás, se carcajea mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Las seca rápidamente, y lee la carta una vez más por el placer mismo de hacerlo. Él ha querido esto, esperado por esto, sabiendo que llegaría; e incluso ahora que finalmente llegó, ahora que el evento que ha anticipado por los últimos ocho años está sucediendo, hay algo extraño y maravilloso en eso. Está sorprendido, y el hecho de estar sorprendido es una sorpresa en sí porque sabe que no debería estarlo.

Corre a la sala del trono, y los guardias están tan acostumbrados al extranjero de cabellos dorados que su entrada escandalosa a penas los hace parpadear. Hace una reverencia a Ling, sin aliento (incluso cuando le ha dicho docenas de veces que no es necesario). Cuando se endereza, sus ojos bailan.

―Tengo que regresar a casa pronto ―declara.

―¿Tan repentinamente? Luces como el gato que se ha comido el canario ―esa expresión de Ling es un pequeño recuerdo de Greed, pero no en el mal sentido. ―¿Qué es tan urgente?

En el rostro de Al aparece la más amplia sonrisa que Ling le ha visto. ―¡Mi hermano y Winry van a casarse!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, una lectora diligente me informó un feo error que se me coló en la publicación anterior. Muchas gracias "Fandita-eromena"!<strong>

**Hola lectores!**

**Esta es mi primera traducción subida al sistema. (Normalmente elijo fics tan extensos que nunca termino o las mismas autoras no los terminan) Este fic es excelente, creánme, ya lo leí todito.**

**Ya saben que cualquier comentario a la trama es para Lady Norbert, yo le haré llegar los reviews propiamente traducidos. **

**Voy a tratar de no tardar mucho para montar los capítulos.**

**Saludos**

**Evelyn F.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter II: Sublimación

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducción: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos: Sublimación.<strong>

_Sublimación: Propiedad de varias sustancias, la cual les permite ir directamente desde el estado sólido al gaseoso sin pasar por la fase líquida._

* * *

><p>Ed está menos que complacido por el repentino llamado. Sin embargo, técnicamente aún conserva el título de Alquimista Estatal, a pesar de la inhabilidad de <em>realizar<em> alquimia, así que rehusarse no es una opción. Y no detesta al General cabeza de chorlito como antes, ni siquiera tanto como le gusta pretender. Aún así, no es exactamente un momento conveniente para ser_ invitado_ (usa la palabra vagamente) a Ishval, y Winry lo deja muy en claro. Ella ya andaba bromeando con planes para un vestido de boda hecho de automails, un concepto que lo divierte y exaspera a niveles insospechados para incluso ser descritos. Con una sacudida de cabeza él la besa a modo de despedida y aborda un tren con rumbo a Ishval.

Dieciséis horas de soledad en un compartimiento de tren y su pierna de automail no se lo agradece. Olvida el dolor, sin embargo, cuando avista el panorama de toda la reconstrucción liderada por el General Imbécil; Amestrians e Ishvalitas trabajan en conjunto para levantar la devastada tierra. Él no diría que se respira un ambiente de paz, pero hay mucha menos tensión de lo que alguna vez debió haber.

―¡Edward Elric!

Uh-oh. No hay forma de esconderse de esa voz.

Antes de que Ed pueda ofrecer un saludo débil, está siendo abrazado por un familiar hombre musculoso de bigote, y su camisa siendo empapada por una lluvia torrencial de lágrimas de felicidad.

―Hola –Mayor-Armstrong ―murmura entrecortadamente por la mandíbula apretada.

―¡Oh, mi querido muchacho, que magnífico es volver a verte! ¡Y sólo mira cuanto has crecido! ―lloriquea Armstrong, a lo que Ed decide perdonarle sus costillas rotas.

―Es bueno verlo ―dice él una vez que el gigante lo suelta―. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaba en Briggs o Xing o algo así…

―He estado en ambos lugares desde que nos vimos la última vez. Pero tenía que venir a ver al General Mustang. Mi hermana tiene un mensaje para él, y uno para Miles también, así que yo los estoy entregando por ella. Nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que confía en los correos, si puede evitarlo. De cualquier manera, como estoy por el vecindario el General me preguntó si podría escoltarte desde la estación hasta los cuarteles generales.

―Oh ―Ed supone que tiene sentido, así que recoge su maleta y camina hasta el Mayor―. Parece que anda muy ocupado, de todas formas.

―Ciertamente, joven Edward ―Armstrong comienza a describir todos los cambios que están sobre ruedas en Ishval, empezando con el cauteloso retorno de los ciudadanos, aún impactados después de casi una generación en el exilio, a sus hogares en ruinas. Diez ciudades han sido erigidas para alojar a los trabajadores; está el asunto de construir escuelas y hospitales, y reinstaurar las antiguos rutas de comercio y relaciones públicas. El Führer Grumman ha sido liberal en la distribución de recursos y ayudas, y además se ha hecho una proclamación pública acerca del mal proceder de la milicia en todo el asunto durante la guerra. Los Amestrians de todos los cuarteles han sido urgidos a recordar que los Ishvalitas son sus hermanos, y la respuesta al llamado de asistencia humanitaria ha crecido lentamente más entusiasta. La culpabilidad de Bradley en el conflicto regional ha sido minimizada, un encubrimiento de la historia que, aquellos que sabían quién él realmente era, desprecian al mismo tiempo que reconocen como necesario.

Ed escucha solo medianamente interesado, su mente vagando acerca de los detalles mientras su mirada recorre los alrededores. Algo acierta en su conciencia, sin embargo, y se da cuenta de que necesita una respuesta.

―¿Mayor? ¿Ha hecho el Führer, alguna clase de decisión sobre aquellos que participaron en la guerra de Ishval?

―Te refieres a represalias oficiales contra los alquimistas estatales y otro personal, presumo.

―Aja ―específicamente, piensa en cierta conversación sostenida alguna vez con Riza Hawkeye, sentado en la mesa de su cocina bebiendo té y observándola limpiar su arma. Ella le había confiado la explicación de las ambiciones del General Caza-faldas, lo que para él había sonado como un suicidio planeado.

―Un extenso tribunal militar fue conducido. Se determinó que la mayor parte de la culpa recaía en los oficinales de alto rango que dieron las órdenes. La mayoría ya han sido arrestados por su colaboración con los homúnculos, y su poder había sido reducido incluso antes de que el tribunal comenzase. El Führer Grumman es muy selectivo con las personas en quienes confía. Hay algunos descargos por actos antiéticos y de deshonra, y algunas sentencias a prisión.

―¿Qué hay del resto?

―El General Mustang fue declarado limpio de cargos, si eso es lo que preguntas. No estaba complacido, para ser honestos, pero ha aceptado el perdón.

―¿Y la Coronel Hawkeye?

―También limpia. Aquí entre nos, sospecho que esa fue la única razón para que el General accediese a su propio perdón ―Armstrong luce bastante divertido―. Contrariamente, pienso que, el que _él_ fuese declarado inocente fue la única para que _ella_ aceptase. Excelente compañerismo.

―¿Y usted?

―Como lo ves, sigo en libertad.

―Cierto. Así que… ¿para qué fui llamado aquí, entonces? El General-Arrogancia no me dio detalles.

Armstrong duda ―Eres el blanco de un poco de preocupación ahora ―dice cuidadosamente―, eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

―¿Cuánta preocupación puedo yo generar? ―Objeta Ed―. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer alquimia!

El mayor de los alquimistas se encoge de hombros. Llegan al edificio de los cuarteles generales y se encaminan hacia la oficina de Mustang. Ed puede oír la voz de Hawkeye justo antes de que la puerta se abra reprendiendo a su superior acerca de cosas, y sonríe involuntariamente. Es bueno, piensa, saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Cuando sigue a Armstrong a través del umbral de la oficina, Mustang levanta la mirada. Ed admite, en privado, que se alegra de ver de nuevo al Alquimista de la Flama. Una ligeramente cómica expresión cruza el rostro del General, de un bufido que es medio agitación, medio bienvenida.

―Acero, eres el único tipo que conozco que puede volver su matrimonio en un incidente internacional.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a leer y especiales agradecimientos a quienes dejaron un comentario. La historia es excelente, ya van a ver como se ponen de interesantes las cosas con el tiempo.**

**Ya tengo un par de capítulos adelantados, así que en la medida de lo posible publicaría cada diez días; de esa forma voy adelantando más y no dejaría espacios largos entre capítulo y capítulo (Que siempre ha sido uno de mis defectos más grandes y a la vez de las cosas que más me molestan). Eso está bien? Si no les parece me dicen ^_^. **

**Nos leemos en diez días!**

**Evelyn Fiedler  
><strong>


	3. Chapter III: Tritorium

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducción: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero les guste este cap y a modo de comentario, Lady Norbert le envía afectos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres: Tritorium<strong>

_Tritorium (Palabra latina sin traducción en español): contenedor usado para la separación de líquidos inmiscibles _

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye, a pesar de todo su natural estoicismo, difícilmente ha suprimido una sonrisa. La expresión de Edward, mientras él y el General se miran a través del escritorio, es una de puro desconcierto. Incluso empieza a lucir muy enfadado, lo cual –considerando el legendario temperamento de Acero- es una proeza por sí misma.<p>

―¿Qué diablos está diciendo Coro-_General_? ―escupe―. ¿Incidente internacional? ―sacude la cabeza, bamboleando su trenza―. ¿Cómo siquiera sabe de la boda? No le hemos enviado invitación aún o algo –no es que vaya a enviarle una, de todos modos ―añade retadoramente.

―Claro ―los ojos del General Mustang destellan. La situación lo divierte más que lo que lo fastidia, aunque no muchos podrían ser capaces de detectar la diferencia. Riza, por supuesto, puede.

―General, pienso que está omitiendo algo ―dice suavemente―. Hay algo más que decir antes de llamar a Edward al banquillo.― Se acerca al recién llegado, extiende una mano y sonríe suavemente―. Felicitaciones.

Él luce ligeramente sorprendido, pero luego relaja sus facciones en la sonrisa infantil que ella recuerda tan bien, tomando su mano y estrechándola cálidamente ―Gracias, Tenie-er, Coronel. Supongo que tenía razón, ¿verdad? Incluso si no quise admitirlo.

―¿Razón? ―repite ella, buscando en su cabeza el significado de esas palabras.

―¿Recuerda? Fue justo después de que Bradley la transfiriera como su secretaria, yo le devolví el arma que usted nos había dado a Al y a mi ―la expresión de Ed es graciosa, brillante y soñadora al mismo tiempo― Usted dio en el blanco por supuesto al decir que yo quería proteger a Winry porque la amaba.

―Oh si ―los labios de Riza se curvan con hilaridad ante el recuerdo ―Y tú escupiste tu té sobre Black Hayate.

―Sí. Yo…protesté demasiado, supongo.

―Sólo un poco. Recuerdo que pensaba que eras demasiado vulnerable a un golpe directo.

El General y el Mayor están en silencio, escuchando su recuerdo del pasado. Mustang en particular luce reticente a interrumpir; al contrario, está atendiendo a cada palabra, como si pensase que es increíblemente importante. Ella no puede ver porqué. Él sabe que ellos tuvieron esa conversación –mucho más adelante, después de que habían sido reunidos nuevamente, él había mencionado el conocimiento de Acero con respecto a sus ambiciones, aunque no había objetado a su decisión de informar al muchacho. A pesar de todos los bramidos y disputas, ambos hombres se respetan mutuamente.

―Especialmente _ese_ golpe directo ―Ed está de acuerdo ahora, sacudiendo su cabeza―. Pero oírlo de usted no fue tan malo. Como dije, estaba en lo cierto. Usted y Al ―sonríe de nuevo y Riza se traga una risita afectuosa, porque esto es lo más cerca de haberlo visto volverse un loco enamorado.

―Bien, la Coronel tiene razón. Me disculpo por no felicitarte ―Interviene el General, trayendo la atención de ambos, Edward y Riza, de regreso hasta allí y ahora.

―¡Igual yo! ―declara Armstrong, y Riza murmura una silenciosa plegaria de gratitud cuando él no desgarra sus ropas en demostración de sus exuberantes emociones―. ¡Oh, joven Edward, no me di cuenta de que esa era la razón de tu llamado – el General no me lo dijo! ¡Esto es lo más maravilloso que podría pasar! La señorita Rockbell es una encantadora joven. ¡Espero que sean muy felices!

―Gracias mayor ―dice Ed débilmente―. A usted también, General ―añade en un tono más normal―. Pero ¿qué quiere decir 'mi boda un incidente internacional'?

―Sí, eso en particular. ¿Dijiste que aún no han enviado las invitaciones?

―No. Winry sigue pensando en personas que añadir a la lista –antiguos clientes de Rush Valley y esa clase de cosas.

―¿Dónde está Alphonse en este momento?

―El ha estado en Xing durante el año pasado, estudiando Rentanjutsu con la princesa May Chang.

―Asumo que le contaste a _él_, ¿verdad?

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es mi hermano! ¡Fue el primero al que le conté!

―Entonces esa es la explicación a todo esto ―Mustang enlaza sus dedos enguantados y descansa la barbilla en sus manos, mirando contemplativamente, Riza sabe a dónde lo llevan sus pensamientos, pero no dice nada.

―¿Explicación de _qué_?

―El Emperador de Xing está planeando asistir a tu boda.

―¿Ling está haciendo qué? ―Ed parpadea―. Yo, – no es que no quiera verlo – pero no pensé que debería invitarlo. Ya sabes. Tiene un país que manejar y todo.

―De ahí mi comentario de que esto se ha vuelto un incidente internacional. Ya ves… ―El General sonríe un poco, ojos entrecerrados, y Riza puede ver cuánto lo está disfrutando―. El Emperador de Xing, amigo de Amestris, no puede limitarse a comprar un pasaje de tren y cruzar la frontera. Vendrá con un séquito –guardaespaldas, sirvientes, toda esa clase de cosas. Y para poder hacer algo así de grande tiene que declarar sus intenciones al líder de Amestris. Lo cual ha hecho. Lo cual ha resultado en mi persona recibiendo un menaje del Führer Grumman, queriendo saber porque has invitado al líder de un poder extranjero a tu boda pero no a la cabeza de tu propia milicia, ¡de la cual eres miembro!

Edward luce positivamente atónito; Riza lo siente por él. ―¿El Führer Grumman quiere venir a mi boda? ―pregunta finalmente sin creérselo―. ¡Yo ni siquiera _conozco_ al tipo!

―Estoy tan sorprendido como tú ―Mustang sonríe de nuevo―. El Führer tiene un curioso sentido del humor, de todas maneras. Dudo que esté la mitad de disgustado con la situación a como pretender estarlo. Hablando seriamente, Acero, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de manejar las cosas. Si quieres a Ling en la boda, entonces tienes que estar preparado para invitar al Führer también.

―Yo…supongo que está bien… ―empieza Ed cautelosamente, pero el General lo corta.

―Lo que significa invitar a muchos otros oficiales de alto rango y alquimistas estatales.

―¿Enserio?

―Bien, si el Emperador Xingés trae una corte, no puedes esperar que el Führer de Amestris haga menos, ¿cierto?

―Estaré feliz, ―interviene Armstrong alegremente― de prestar mis servicios voluntarios para el propósito. Estoy seguro de que María Ross y Denny Brosh estarían complacidos de hacerlo también. Después de todo, ya estamos en la lista de invitados ―hace una pausa―. Estamos ¿verdad?

―Bueno, si ¡Sí, claro! ―dice Ed apresuradamente. En su mente, Riza puede ver al joven más o menos ahogándose en la situación―. Eso sería de gran ayuda… ―claramente se da cuenta de que ha sido derrotado―, y ya sabe…General…puede venir también. Y usted Coronel, por supuesto ―La invitación para ella es un poco más genuina que la de Mustang. Hay un destello de algo ligeramente maléfico en sus ojos cuando añade―, esperábamos que vinieran juntos, _de todos modos._

―Bien ―el General en realidad no se ríe, pero deja claro en su tono que se siente tentado a hacerlo―. Conseguiré una lista de quienes necesitas incluir. La ceremonia será realizada en Resembool, asumo?

―Sí. Ni se le ocurra alguna idea acerca de trasladarla a Central. ―Ed hace una pausa y se pone pálido―. Y no vamos a invitar a Scar. Lo siento. Sé que es un aliado ahora y todo, pero no cambia el hecho de que asesinó a los padres de Winry. No le haría eso.

―Por supuesto que no Edward ―es Riza quien habla, antes de que los otros dos puedan―, es su boda. Queremos que esté feliz. Además, necesitaremos a Scar aquí en Ishval supervisando la reconstrucción, especialmente si el General y yo vamos a ausentarnos por varios días.

―Cierto, si. ―algo de color regresa al rostro del joven. Luego deja escapar un gemido, y se aprieta el puente de la nariz. ―Carajo. ¡Winry va a _matarme_ cuando le cuente todo esto! ―Riza intercambia una mirada divertida con el General.

La Coronel Hawkeye escolta a Ed a los teléfonos, dónde pide una línea exterior para hacerle saber a Winry que había llegado a Ishval a salvo. Eso la hace sonreír; ha aprendido algunos puntos de cortesía en los últimos años.

Una vez termina su llamada, ella le enseña su habitación en los cuarteles. ― Resembool está muy lejos para apresurarse a regresar ―le dice―. Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vimos. Descansa un poco y una vez que desayunes mañana, haremos un tour por lo que se ha hecho aquí.

―Gracias Coronel ―coloca la vieja valija en la cama y se siente junto a esta―. Se siente extraño llamarte de ese modo, sin ofender.

―Ninguna. Me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme- en mi cabeza 'Coronel' aún significa General Mustang.

―Sí, apuesto a eso ―inclina la cabeza, estudiándola por un segundo―. ¡Oh, eso es lo que estaba distinto!

―¿Dintinto?

―Su cabello- ¡no lo cortó! ¡Aún está largo!

Riza sonríe, perpleja― ¿Pensaste que había cortado mi cabello?

―Sí, la señora Hughes nos envío una foto de usted y el General Fanfarrón en un desfile en Central – la inauguración del Führer, creo. El ángulo hizo ver como si tuviese el cabello corto.

Ella piensa por un minuto ―Oh, ya lo recuerdo. Lo estaba usando trenzado sobre la espalda por la ocasión. Algo parecido al modo en que lo utilizas ahora, en realidad.

Ed asiente― Su cabello es parecido al de Winry, debería conservarlo largo.

Ella entiende un cumplido cuando oye uno ―Gracias, Edward.

Él sonríe y se estira en la cama ―Ah, catres militares. No los extrañé. Bien, no quiero ser grosero, Coronel, pero después de dieciséis horas en tren y otras dos siendo interrogado por el encendedor andante acerca de mis planes de boda, estoy rogando por una siesta.

―Por supuesto. Llama si necesitas algo. Duerme bien, Acero.

* * *

><p>Ella regresa a la oficina del General. Armstrong se ha retirado; Mustang está solo. Le da la espalda con sus manos entrelazadas detrás mientras observa por la ventana. El sol poniente baña al Alquimista de la Flama en una, enteramente apropiada, luz rojiza.<p>

―¿Acero se ha instalado?

―Sí, señor.

El suelta una risita y sacude su cabeza. ―Ese cabeza de chorlito se va a casar. Nunca pensé que vería el día.

―Esperaba que todos pudiéramos, señor. Ha estado enamorado de esa chica por mucho tiempo.

―Sí, acerca de eso Coronel…

―¿Señor? ―por alguna razón, el corazón de Riza repentinamente está en su garganta.

―La conversación que él estaba aludiendo, donde usted señaló esos sentimientos, sonó muy interesante.

―Usted sabe que el Führer King Bradley estaba usando a Winry como un incentivo para controlar a los Elric, Edward en particular. Él habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerla. La conclusión era, pensé, bastante obvia.

―Ya veo.

No dijo más por el momento y Riza casi_ entra en pánico_, porque de repente se dio cuenta que había dicho mucho, demasiado. Después de un rato él se volteó a medias, sin mirarla directamente.

―¿Usted iguala protección con amor, Coronel?

Ella no sabe cuál es la respuesta correcta, porque mentir va en contra de todo lo que ella siempre ha sostenido, pero decir la verdad es ser demasiado honesta para ambos. Intenta, entonces, algo en la mitad.

―Cuando la protección se extiende al tal punto, del modo en que Edward está dispuesto a proteger a Winry, señor –con todo su ser para escudarla de cualquier daño concebible a su persona y su corazón y su alma, - entonces sí, me aventuraría a decir que son la misma cosa.

Él asiente, como si eso fuese lo que había esperado escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí tienen fans del Royai.<strong>

**Nos vemos en diez días!**


	4. Chapter IV: Deflagración

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora:** Este capítulo tiene bastante RoyAi. No se preocupen, EdWin fans –el capítulo siguiente sera desde el punto de vista de Winry y el enfoque volverá a ser suyo. Cosa útil, esto de revolver POV (Puntos de vista).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: Deflagración<strong>

_Deflagración: Provoca que una sustancia se incinere rápidamente, con flama._

* * *

><p>―Eso es correcto, señor. En realidad, él no ha enviado invitaciones formales – es un caso lo del Emperador de Xing, saltando a los sucesos, por así decirlo.<p>

En la línea se escucha la risa estridente del entretenimiento del Führer Gruman, y Roy no puede evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Admitiéndolo, es una situación ridícula. Echa un vistazo hacia Hawkeye, sentada en su escritorio cercano, pero su cabeza está inclinada y se encuentra absorta en su trabajo usual, así que no puede compartir ese momento con él.

―Ah, el chico probablemente piensa que soy un vejete entrometido con algunos tornillos flojos, ¿verdad? Entre tú y yo, General, estoy deseando que llegue este viaje a Resembool ―Admite el Führer―. Va a ser como tener vacaciones.

―Sí, señor.

―Tengo a mi secretaria trabajando en las acomodaciones; es un área remota y probablemente no tienen suficientes posadas para todos. Deberemos establecer un campamento temporal ―cavila Grumman, y Roy trata de no golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano de nuevo. Sólo puede imaginar la reacción de Acero a _ese_ enorme escenario―. Más trabajo. Espero en que estarás presente, General? Tú reclutaste al muchacho, han trabajado de cerca juntos.

―Sí, señor. Creo que estaba en la lista de invitados desde el principio ―A pesar de lo que Acero había dicho, Roy tenía pocas dudas en ese punto.

―Bien. Pienso que ordenaré al personal militar que eran invitados originalmente para que no usen uniformes ―El Führer suelta una risita, y a pesar de toda su usual dulzura, hay una ligera malevolencia detrás―. Al menos así puedo pretender que estás llevando a mi nieta a una cita.

Los codos de Roy se deslizan del escritorio, provocando que se vea ridículo y, esperadamente, causando que Hawkeye levante la mirada para observarlo con algo de alarma ―Señor…

―¡No me estoy haciendo más joven, Mustang! ¡Apresúrate!

―Señor…

―Quiero saber que se encuentra establecida antes de mi partida. Ella es todo lo que tengo.

―Sí, señor. Pero…

―¡Sin peros! Ahora consígueme el reporte de estatus que te pedí.

―Claro, señor.

―Excelente. Bien, nos veremos pronto, mi muchacho ―El Führer se ríe estridentemente de nuevo mientras la línea se desconecta.

Roy se queda viendo el receptor en su mano por unos pocos segundos antes de colocarlo nuevamente en la base. Hawkeye lo mira, sus ojos caoba haciendo preguntas que sus labios no formulan, y él le ofrece una sonrisa débil ―Tu abuelo te envía su afecto.

* * *

><p>El Führer Grumman ha estado haciéndole campaña a Roy para que se case con su nieta el mismo tiempo que llevan ambos caballeros de conocerse. Roy ni siquiera puede recordar ya como surgió el asunto. El anciano, que es de lejos más agudo de lo que la gente tiende a creer a primera vista, no tardó demasiado en adivinar las ambiciones a largo plazo de Roy, nunca las desanimó tampoco. Apoya totalmente al Alquimista de la Flama en su intención de convertirse en Führer con el tiempo; sólo quiere ver a su nieta instalada como la Primera Dama cuando el momento llegue.<p>

El hecho de que la nieta en cuestión resulte ser también la única mujer con la que Roy alguna vez ha _querido_ casarse es extrañamente conveniente.

Ella ha aceptado la revelación de la parentela de su madre tan estoicamente como Hawkeye siempre acepta todo (o al menos lo que no constituya un peligro para Roy). Siempre se sintió extraño que Roy supiese quien era su abuelo cuando ella no lo hacía, así que tenerlos a ambos finalmente conscientes es un alivio. Grumman guardó el secreto hasta que se convirtió en Führer, de ese manera nadie podría acusarla de usar los lazos familiares para acelerar su ascensión en rangos; para el tiempo en el que fue hecha Coronel, nadie estuvo inclinado a cuestionar su diligencia.

Ella no sabe, sin embargo, que su abuelo ha pasado los últimos años silenciosamente urgiendo a su superior para que rompa el protocolo y se case con ella. Él está muy seguro de que si ella lo supiera no terminaría bien para él mismo o el Führer.

Como es, ellos pasan más tiempo juntos que la mayoría de las parejas casadas, una condición que sólo ha empeorado desde que se mudaron a Ishval. Viven en el mismo edificio en el que trabajan, significando que técnicamente, viven juntos, así que casi nunca se separan. Y desde el Día Prometido, cuando ellos literalmente se sostuvieron en uno al otro y ella fue los ojos de él, y él casi rindió su _alma_ por ella, su intimidad particular se ha profundizado. Inició cuando eran adolecentes y creció con fuerza a través de la muerte del padre de ella y de la guerra infernal la relación laboral que le siguió después, pero ahora ha alcanzado un punto donde, si Roy es honesto consigo mismo, ellos deberían en realidad _estar_ casados.

Se mueven con un ritmo como si estuviesen bailando perpetuamente, perfectamente acompasados. Existen de manera separada, pero es por el otro por lo que actualmente_ viven._ Él no puede soportar la idea de compartir ese tipo de intimidad con alguien más y está seguro de que ella tampoco.

Ella exhala, él inhala. Ella inhala, él exhala.

Así que el asunto que retumba en su mente, varios minutos después de que ha terminado de hablar con el 'vejete entrometido', es la pregunta de qué exactamente lo retiene de dar el paso final. Dejando atrás las leyes de Anti-fraternización, la mayoría de las razones no son válidas. Han sido perdonados, así que no la está conduciendo por un camino hacia la muerte, y él está francamente bien con el perdón porque –como Armstrong especuló correctamente-eso significa que ella está a salvo. Tienen la aprobación del único pariente vivo de ella. La mayoría de sus amigos más cercanos no sólo aprueban la idea, parecen considerarla tan inevitable que ni siquiera lo mencionan por ser muy obvio.

Él supone que así es, entonces. Ciertamente fue suficientemente obvio como para que Bradley supiese como mantenerlo a raya. Aún no sabe cómo logró permanecer tan calmado cuando le dijeron que su soporte más cercano estaba siendo apartado de su comando, que su indudable Teniente era esencialmente una rehén. Y lo que vino después…sus manos tiemblan, incluso ahora, con el recuerdo de cómo casi la pierde. El bastardo del diente de oro la había llamado su _preciosa mujercita_, y había reído ante el terror evidente de Roy.

Es difícil disfrazar que amas a alguien cuando esa persona está muriendo ante ti, y lo único que puedes hacer es gritar para que te responda.

―¿General? ―Su conciencia lo arrastra de nuevo al presente. Hawkeye ha notado los espasmos de sus manos―. General, ¿qué courre?

―No es nada, Coronel.

Ella sabe que él está mintiendo, claro. Ella lo conoce mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo ―Sus manos están temblando.

―Estaba recordando.

Eso tiene sentido para ella, y por eso no presiona más allá. Ambos tienen una colección de memorias que podrían inducir al temblor o peor. ―Es casi la hora del almuerzo, señor. Armstrong debería estar trayendo a Acero de su tour por los alrededores. ¿Nos uniremos a ellos en el comedor?

―De acuerdo.

Caminan a través de los corredores. Ella sigue tratando de caminar manteniéndose medio paso detrás, pero él no se lo permite cuando sólo están ellos dos; la quiere donde pueda verla, incluso si es únicamente por el rabillo de ojo, porque recuerda los días en los que creyó que podría nunca verla de nuevo.

―El Führer está lleno de planes para esta boda ―comenta Roy ociosamente, alternando vistazos―. Todo el personal militar que estaba invitado originalmente va a usar atuendos civiles; sólo los que van a estar en el servicio activo deberán estar en uniforme.

―Supongo que debo tener su traje limpio para usted, entonces ―Cómo eso se convirtió en uno de los deberes de ella, ninguno lo sabe. Ella supervisa tantas cosas de sus detalles personales que no prestan mucha atención al respecto.

―, y tú necesitas un vestido.

―Tengo vestidos.

―Creo que esto amerita algo nuevo ―Su tono el ligero; sus palabras contundentes―. ¿Puedo comprarte un atuendo nuevo para la boda?

―No es realmente necesario ―comienza ella, pero él la interrumpe.

―El señor Mustang disfruta dando obsequios a sus chicas _especiales, _señorita Elizabeth. Y él no ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en mucho tiempo ―habla él juguetonamente, como si aún estuviesen hablando por teléfono mientras ella observa el edificio, velando por Falman y Barry el Descuartizador (*). Extraña esa misión en particular; por todo el diálogo codificado, por todo el subterfugio y el secretismo, fue lo más lejos que han llegado a decir lo que realmente quieren.

Ella rueda los ojos, él casi puede verlo, pero también hay una sonrisa ahí ―¿Por qué creo yo que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, Roy? ―pregunta, adoptando la voz de Elizabeth.

Él se detiene y se voltea para verla apropiadamente, primero echando un vistazo a su alrededor para verificar que efectivamente se encuentres solos ―Porque no vas a hacerlo ―dice, y es su propia voz―. Quiero hacer esto. ¿De acuerdo? Tú lo escoges, pero dejáme comprarlo para ti.

―¿Por qué? ―Los ojos de Hawkeye están fijos en el rosro de Roy, y la única cosa de la que él está seguro en su pregunta es su desconcierto. Se quedan prendados uno del otro por mucho en ese momento, Roy sabe, pero en realidad no le importa menos.

―Sólo di que si ― pide él haciéndolo una orden, pero ella no lo pone en esa situación. Ambos saben la respuesta a esa pregunta de todos modos, y no es necesario que sea dicha.

―Sí, señor. Gracias.

―Es con mucho gusto.

Cuando vuelven a caminar de nuevo, él deja salir el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

**(*) Barry el Descuartizador: **Traducido de _Barry The Chopper._

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Gente!**

**Pido sinceras disculpas por la increíble tardanza con estos capítulos; tengo una explicación razonable: Los capítulos que tenía adelantados estaban en una USB que me rompieron y no pude retomar rápidamente la tracución por la cantidad de cosas del trabajo y la U.**

**En todo caso, no vengo a que me excusen y ya; a manera de compensación les traigo este y otro capítulo de una. **

**Les agradezco la comprensión. Nos vemos el quince de septiembre.**

**Un beso!**

**~Evelyn F.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter V: Delicuesencia

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> _Espero que la caracterización de Garfiel esté bien. No tengo mucho conocimiento de este personaje, desde que soy algo novatilla en este fandom y sigo trabajando en los cánones._

**Nota de la Traductora:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que continúan leyendo esta historia. Recuerden que los comentarios son para la autora y yo únicamente me encargo de traducir para ustedes. Ella les envía sus saludos, está contenta de que esta idea sea su agrado.

Sin más preámbulos,

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco: Delicuescencia <strong>

_Delicuescencia: __Tendencia de algunas sustancias cristalinas a absorber el vapor de agua atmosférico._

* * *

><p>—Automail Rockbell, Winry al habla…oh, ¡hola Ed! ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?<p>

Winry brinca para sentarse en su butaca de trabajo, cruzando sus piernas y jugando distraídamente con el cable del teléfono. Den, quien había estado medio dormitando en la esquina, levanta la cabeza a la mención del nombre de Ed, pero la baja de nuevo cuando el rubio alquimista no se materializa.

―… ¿Qué quieres _decir_ con que el Führer viene a la boda?... ¿Qué? ¿El Emperador de Xing? Oh, aguarda, él es tu amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Al se está quedando con él?

Ella escucha algo más, sus ojos azules ensanchándose tanto que Pinako, quien la observa desde el final de la habitación, casi espera que se le resbalen del rostro.

―No puedo creer esto ―gruñe Winry, masajeándose la frente como si así disipara la tensión de un dolor de cabeza―. ¿Y no hay manera de zafarse? ¿Ninguna en absoluto? Oh…aja…hum, aja…no es tu culpa, huh? No sé si creo _eso _―advierte la mirada de su abuela, y a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados, le da una pequeña sonrisa―. De acuerdo, si estás seguro. Ven a casa, aún tenemos muchas preparaciones que hacer. ¡La boda está a sólo tres meses! Si…de acuerdo…uh-huh…bien. Diles hola también. Si. Nos vemos mañana, entonces ―una sombra rosa tiñe sus mejillas―. Sí, yo también te amo. Adiós.

―¿Llega a casa mañana, entonces? ―pregunta Pinako cuando Winry cuelga el teléfono.

―Sí. Abuela ¿qué voy a _hacer_?

―¿Dijiste algo del Führer? ¿Por qué razón en el mundo el Führer vendrá a la boda?

―No estoy segura, no lo he digerido, así que necesitamos que él lo explique cuando vuelva mañana. Pero esto fue lo que entendí… ―Winry se lanza en una no-completamente-coherente repetición de todo lo que Ed le contó. Mientras habla, se sorprende más y más por las palabras que salen de su propia boca. _¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? Sí, él es el héroe de Amestris, pero…_

Pinako lo escucha todo sin hacer mucho más que levantar una ceja.

―Bien ―dice ella en su manera práctica―. Nos las arreglaremos.

―¿Nos las arreglaremos? Abuela ¿cómo podríamos?

―Niña, te vas a casar en tres meses con un hombre que ha caminado al menos dos veces por el infierno, que ha perdido y recuperado su cuerpo y el de su hermano, y ha derrotado al mal más poderoso que alguna vez pisó la tierra. Comparado con todo eso, realmente no pienso que una boda a gran escala va a ser un reto muy grande, ¿no crees?

―Bien…si lo pones de ese modo…supongo que no.

―Creo que nuestras preocupaciones mayores serán asuntos de logística. ¿Con qué vamos a _alimentar_ a toda esa gente? ¿Y dónde van a dormir?

―Ed dijo que el General Mustang tendrá pronto información sobre eso. Algo acerca del Führer estableciendo una ciudad de tiendas de acampar o algo así. La comida, sin embargo, no sé si quiera donde vamos a encontrar suficiente ―Winry se ríe cansinamente; la situación es tan bizarra que realmente no puede actuar de otro modo―. Esto es una locura. Ahora me imagino un pastel de bodas del tamaño del Mayor Armstrong.

Pinako se ríe ligeramente también ―Bien, ya veremos que detalles podemos manejar nosotros, y cobraremos la entrada por cabeza si eso es lo que se necesita. ¿Has decidido ya si vas a incorporar automail en el vestido?

―Oh no, decidí que no. Pienso que mejor cargo mi llave inglesa como mi 'algo viejo', quizá escondido en las flores.

―Sólo ten cuidado cuando llegue el momento de tirar el ramo, cariño.

Ed regresa al siguiente día, como prometió, y ella va a la estación de trenes para darle la bienvenida.

Las separaciones de menos de una semana realmente ya no la descolocan, no después de vivir sin él por meses a lo menos. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, han estado separados tanto que ella odia permitirle alejarse de su vista. Él sale del tren con un suspiro –ella puede asegurar que la pierna le está molestando- pero sonríe cuando la ve y extiende un brazo para envolverla.

―Te extrañé ―admite él silenciosamente.

―Yo también, tontito. Ed, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?

―Creo que podríamos fugarnos.

―No voy a fugarme.

―¿Por favor? No tendríamos que esperar tres meses…

Ella le da una palmada en el brazo con naturalidad mientras empiezan a caminar fuera de la estación. ―No. La abuela dijo que conseguiríamos hacerlo, y lo haremos, pero hay mucho que preparar y no mucho tiempo en el cual hacerlo. ¿Qué dijo el General Mustang?

―Oh, se pone mejor ―Ed hace una mueca, sin embargo, eso no la engaña―. El General Cabeza de chorlito y su leal Coronel van a venir una semana antes de la boda con un par de soldados para supervisar que se establezcan suficientes tiendas de campaña para el Führer, sus guardias, Ling, _sus _guardias, y todo el jodido resto que vaya a auto-invitarse.

―Bien, creo que pueden armarlas en el patio trasero ―cavila Winry―. Nadie lo cultiva de todas formas. Si conseguimos a alguien que corte la maleza probablemente sirva.

―Ellos no van a utilizar _mi_ habitación, eso es todo lo que sé.

Winry se ríe. ―de acuerdo, eso debería solucionar la mayoría del alojamiento. ¿Pero y la comida?

―Aún soy un alquimista estatal. Lo tomaremos de mi beca anual para investigación.

―Acerca de lo que estés investigando…qué, exactamente?

Ed se queda en silencio por unos pocos minutos, pensando. Ella adora verlo pensar. A veces es como si su mente misma fuese un automail, pequeños engranajes rotatorios y pistones bombeando, trabajando juntos en perfecta cohesión para producir exactamente la respuesta que necesita. Una sonrisa triunfante cruza por sus facciones. ―¡Una nueva clase de quimera!

―Una… ¿qué?

―Una quimera ―explica él―, es lo que obtienes cuando tomas dos formas de vida y más o menos las mezclas en un solo ser.

―Suena repugnante.

Por un instante, mientras ella lo observa, los ojos de Ed se ensombrecen; su expresión es casi fantasmal. Ella se pregunta que estará recordando. ―Puede serlo ―admite él, sacudiéndose el recuerdo―. Pero si lo piensas, ¿no es eso es lo que nosotros hacemos?

―No te sigo.

Ed se estira para alcanzar la mano izquierda de ella. Winry no le permitió comprarle un anillo de compromiso, diciendo que sólo estorbaría en su trabajo, pero él roza el dedo anular igual. ―Estamos tomando un _tú_ ―dice él―, y lo mezclamos con un _yo_, y el resultado es un _nosotros_. Y ese _nosotros_ será mejor y más completo de lo que eran el _tú_ y el _yo_ por sí mismos. Una quimera.

No por primera vez, Winry recuerda el por qué ama a ese hombre.

Exteriormente, sin embargo, ella sacude la cabeza y ríe. ―Alquimistas ―dice

Un mes se desvanece casi sin que Winry lo note. Tiene mucho en su quehacer –los arreglos del vestido de novia son sólo la punta del iceberg, y es prácticamente imposible hacer algo sin Ed entrometiéndose en los procedimientos. Él sólo no _comprende_ que es mala suerte ver a la novia en el vestido antes de la boda ―No creo en la suerte ―argumenta él.

―Bueno, es tradición ¡Ahora largo!

Aparte de los detalles relacionados con la boda, ella se ha desviado por una enorme orden de automail. Mr Garfiel aún tiene clientes que insisten en que sólo Winry Rockbell es capaz de abastecerlos con lo que necesitan, así que él esencialmente la subcontrata. A seis semanas de la llegada de los invitados, Garfiel mismo llega a Resembool para recoger los automail terminados y ofrecer su llamativa experiencia para asuntos de preparaciones nupciales.

―Cariño ―dice él―. No puedo creer que la milicia vaya a irrumpir en tu día especial. Pero no te preocupes porque vas a lucir tan _fabulosa_ que todos esos estirados soldados llorarán hasta quedarse dormidos por que no pueden tenerte. Has estado reservada para ese precioso alquimista desde el día que nacieron, por la manera en que hablas.

―Realmente ―admite ella. Puede oír las risitas de Ed desde la habitación contigua, donde se supone que no está oyendo detrás de la puerta.

Tu pequeña y vivaz dama de honor dice que te diga que ya ha conseguido su vestido ―continua Garfiel, refiriéndose a Paninya―. Oh y LeCoultes quiere venir, pero Dominic se va a quedar en Rush Valley. Dice que hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero creo que sólo quiere evitar a cierta Pantera de Resembool. ¿Cuál es su asunto con tu abuela, de todos modos?

―Se niega a decirme. Conociendo a mi abuela, es mejor no saber.

―Así que ¿cuándo llegan los apestosos payasos de Xing?

―Ed recibió una carta de Al, que viene de regreso con ellos, y dice que ya están en camino. Les tomará un poco cruzar el desierto con todos los guardaespaldas y esas cosas. Aparentemente van a Central, donde Ling –el Emperador- se encontrará con el Führer y todos vendrán juntos desde ahí. ―Winry luce un poco perdida―. Mr Garfiel ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

―Accediste a casarte con el Alquimista de Acero, dulzura. No es tu culpa que el chico al otro lado de la puerta haya salvado al mundo.

Ella asiente, mordisqueándose el labio. Finalmente, deslumbrando, pregunta ―¿Quieres ver mi vestido?

―¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!

―¡Hey! ―Ed asoma la cabeza desde el corredor ―¿Cómo es que _él_ puede verlo?

―¡Porque _él_ no es el novio, tu tonto! ¡Ahora deja de espiar detrás de las puertas! ―Winry agarra su llave inglesa y la sacude amenazadoramente―. Ve al pueblo y consígueme los ingredientes para una tarta de manzana.

Presintiendo que no es una batalla que puede ganar, Ed desaparece. ―Es desesperante. ―dice ella afectuosamente, bajando la herramienta―. Está absolutamente determinado a verme en ese traje.

―Él está probablemente más determinado a verte _sin_ el traje, cariño.

―¡Mr Garfiel!

―¡Es un hombre, ángel! ¡Todas sus mentes funcionan del mismo modo! Ahora, veamos como luces. Traje pañuelos porque simplemente _sé_ que voy a llorar.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Muchas Gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?**

**~Evelyn F.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter VI: Flogisto

**Flores de Antimonio**

by Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora: **Me di cuenta de que nunca vi a los subordinados de Mustang refiriéndose entre sí por sus nombres de piezas de ajedrez en el manga o Brotherhood – al menos, no he visto nada en lo que me mirado/leído. Pero me divierte imaginar que ocasionalmente, ellos podrían usar dos de esos códigos en conversaciones privadas, así que eso es lo que hago aquí. La referencia al rango y joven familia de Falman está basada en la fotografía del final del Brotherhood; la wiki (en inglés) de FMA dice que los niños son probablemente suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis: Flogisto<strong>

_Flogisto: Una sustancia hipotética usada para comprobar la propiedad de inflamabilidad._

* * *

><p>―¡Falman!<p>

La sonrisa de Jean Havoc es perezosa y cálida. Está parado en el restaurado Comando Central saludando al recién llegado. El viejo soldado, recién salido de un tren del país del norte, le regresa el gesto y se adelanta para estrechar manos con su viejo amigo. Los cuatro hombres que una vez sirvieron en el ejército privado en miniatura del General Mustang hace mucho que no se saludan.

―Havoc, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

―Sólo han sido unos pocos meses― protesta Havoc.

―No eso ―ríe Vato Falman―. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuve así de cálido.

―¡Ese es el precio que pagas por casarte con una norteña! Y teniendo hijos para ajustar― Havoc suelta una risita. Se está volviendo una broma recurrente.

―Me gusta allá ―es toda la respuesta o explicación que Falman da, con las comisuras de su boca gentilmente levantándose.

―Estoy impresionado de que la General Armstrong haya extendido tu licencia tanto.

―Órdenes del Führer ―Falman se encoge ligeramente de hombros―. Aquí entre nos, realmente no sé porqué el Führer me quiere a _mí_ en la escolta. No me dieron muchos detalles.

―La misma razón por la que estamos todos en esto ―dice una voz nueva, y Falman sonríe de nuevo mientras se voltea para chocar las manos con Heymans Breda―, es una reunión del Equipo Mustang, ¡y esa es la verdad! Lo he oído del General mismo.

―¿Una reunión del Equipo Mustang? ―repite el 'Alfil'―. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

―Creo que el Führer le pidió que le 'recomendara' unos pocos soldados para servir en el grupo de escolta ―Breda sonríe―. Algo me dice que esas 'recomendaciones' no tomaron muy por sorpresa a Grumman. Todo lo que hay que hacer es parpadear y asentir – quiero decir, ¿todo este alboroto por la boda de Acero? Pienso que el Führer sólo se está divirtiendo un poco.

―No hay nada de malo con divertirse ―dice Havoc.

―¿Asumo que nuestro joven amigo Fuery será uno de los del grupo de escolta, entonces? ―pregunta Falman.

―Nosotros, Fuery, Armstrong, Ross, Brosh y Catalina ―confirma Breda ―los leales a Mustang menos una. Catalina probablemente logró escabullirse ahí más porque es la novia de Havoc que por otra cosa.

―Hey ―objeta Havoc, pero se queda corto de alguna cosa ingeniosa que devolver.

―Sé razonable Havoc. Mustang probablemente no te quiere en una boda a cincuenta millas de aquí sin una cita ―Breda ve a Havoc mucho más en la cotidianidad que el resto, y parece sentir que eso le da ciertos derechos para bromear―. De otro modo nos volverías locos a todos con tus quejas.

―En cualquier caso, ―dice Falman, tratando de cortar en seco un posible argumento― será bueno ver a todo el mundo de nuevo. ¿Ya ha llegado la escolta Xingesa?

―Ellos cruzaron los límites orientales hace dos días y deberían estar aquí mañana. Nuestra primera tarea es asegurar la ruta del desfile.

―¿Ruta del desfile?

―Sí, Grumman de verdad la está pasado de lo lindo ―Havoc suelta una risita―. Es como mirar a un crecidísimo niño de cinco años planeando la boda más grande nunca vista. Vamos, recojamos a Fuery – él llegó aquí anoche. Comemos algo y los pongo al día con todo. Tenemos más o menos una semana en Central, y después a Resembool a reunirnos con el Rey y la Reina.

―Me estaba _preguntando_ por qué no estaban aquí…

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, cuatro de los subordinados elegidos personalmente por el General Mustang están reunidos alrededor una mesa de café al aire libre. Habiendo cubierto todos los puntos a tener en cuenta con la visita Xingesa y los deberes en la boda, ahora se encuentran reducidos a molestarse mutuamente (excepto por Fuery, quien acepta todo, pero aún no se atreve a lanzarse). Bebidas y sándwiches han preparado el terreno de alguna forma para un escandaloso juego de 'recuerdan cuando' y para Havoc en su mente, toda la tarde toma un tono sepia muy nostálgico.<p>

―¿Recuerdan cuando Breda puso esa serpiente de caucho en el escritorio de Mustang?

―No fui yo.

―Quieres decir que nadie probó que fuiste tú. Todos supimos quien fue.

―¿Recuerdan cuando Havoc estaba de baja por enfermedad y corrió el rumor de que se había fugado?

―Sí, mi novia me botó después de eso. Muchas gracias, chicos.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros hablamos?

―¿Recuerdan cuando encontré a Black Hayate en la lluvia?

―¿Recuerdan el chisme de que Mustang estaba tratando de conseguir una ley que aprobara el requerimiento para que las oficiales femeninas usasen minifaldas?

―¿Recuerdan cómo reaccionó Hawkeye? 'Usaré una minifalda para trabajar el mismo día que usted lo haga, señor', esa mujer es imperturbable.

―¿Recuerdan la apuesta que hicimos después, y cómo mucha gente apostó a que él en realidad _lo haría?_

―¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Perdí un sueldo completo en esa!

―¿Cómo podría _alguien_ olvidarlo? ¡Fue Hawkeye la que ganó el botín!

Havoc se ríe a carcajadas, recargándose en su silla e inhalando una bocanada de su cigarrillo. Diablos, extraña esos días. La vida es buena, pero hay algo en la era del Equipo Mustang que lo hace desear, ahora y de nuevo, que las cosas fueran aún del modo en que habían sido. Misiones secretas y operaciones clandestinas, mensajes codificados y chistes privados, todo en compañía de una pequeña banda de hermanos (y una hermana, claro) cuya lealtad estaba más allá de cuestionamientos.

Él habría muerto por cualquiera de ellos. Lo haría, incluso ahora.

* * *

><p>―Cuéntame acerca de eso ―dice Becky más tarde, en la cena.<p>

Él ha estado comentándole los detalles de su reunión con el Equipo Mustang. De alguna manera poco característica, tiene los ojos un poco empañados. Quizá es el vino.

―¿Contarte qué?

―Como era. Como eran _ellos._ Riza nunca dice mucho al respecto.

El se rasca la barbilla. Ocasionalmente olvida que Becky también resulta ser la amiga más cercana de Hawkeye ―Ella se perdió muchas cosas, para ser honestos ―dice―. La mayoría del tiempo éramos nosotros cuatro en una broma o una estrategia. Ella y Mustang eran como aparte. Habrían hecho cualquier cosa por nosotros –como nosotros por ellos- pero era distinto.

―¿Mami y Papi para cuatro niños pendencieros? ―bromeó ella.

―No todo el tiempo. Quizá una vez de vez en cuando ―sonríe él, con gentileza―. Hay una historia compartida ahí en la que el resto de nosotros no estuvimos, y lo sabemos. Aparentemente crecieron juntos. No era incómodo o algo; no nos excluían . Aún éramos un equipo. Era simplemente distinto.

―No, sé lo que quieres decir. Riza es graciosa en cuanto a Mustang; él probablemente igual. No sé como describirlo siquiera, pero entiendo lo que hablas. ¿Cómo son los otros chicos entonces?

―Fuery es sólo un niño. Es como el hermanito que te persigue a todos lados que nunca me di cuenta que quería. ―Havoc hace una mueca―. Fácilmente emocionable. Falman es totalmente lo opuesto – es muy sabio, calmado, como un hermano _grande_, Y conoces a Breda suficiente por ti misma.

―Sí. ¿Buenos chicos, huh? ¿Buenos tiempos?

―Y sólo se pone mejor cuando vayamos ―le asegura, no queriendo hacerla sentir fuera―. ¿Cómo se siente ser considerada parte del Equipo Mustang?

―Extraño ―ríe ella―. Pero me gusta.

―Bien. Mantente cerca.

―Eso planeo.

* * *

><p>El contingente Xingés se aproxima a la puerta principal de Ciudad Central.<p>

La gente ha estado aproximándose a los bordes de la calle desde el alba, ansiosos de captar al menos un destello de los extranjeros. El plan es tenerlos viajando alrededor del perímetro de la ciudad con forma de telaraña antes de seguir una de las líneas directas que los conduzca hasta el Comando Central, donde el Führer Grumman está esperando. Havoc y la mayoría de sus amigos han sido asignados a la escolta personal del Führer por el momento: la única excepción es Fuery, quien está apostado en la entrada de la ciudad con su equipamiento de comunicaciones. Es su trabajo reportar a los otros acerca de que lo que ve; Grumman quiere programar la bienvenida de esa manera. Havoc piensa que es bastante ridículo, pero tiene la fácil tarea de pararse en formación con sus amigos y no se queja.

―El Emperador Ling realmente sabe como armar un espectáculo ―comenta Fuery al otro lado de la línea―, los primeros miembros de su séquito se están aproximando a la puerta ahora. ―Los siete oficiales están flanqueados alrededor de Grumman, quien se ubica en el centro sosteniendo el intercomunicador a través del cual pueden oír a su joven amigo.

―Es difícil creer que el mismo chico delgado fue el que ayudó a Acero a ganar la batalla, ¿verdad? ―Breda murmura a Havoc, quien asiente y fuerza una sonrisita.

―Veo un camello…con dos tipos enormes caminando al lado ―Fuery suena intrigado―. Y – ¡hey, es Alphonse! ¡Hola, Al! ¡Al, aquí arriba! ¡Hola! ¡Al, está montando un camello, chicos! ¡Está liderando el desfile! ¡Parece que viene con nuestros amigos las quimeras!

Ninguno de los oficiales es capaz de mantenerse serio ante el entusiasmo de Fuery. Por suerte para ellos, el Führer tampoco, y se ríe de corazón. ―¡Me gusta este chico! ¡Ojalá tuviese una nieta joven que pudiese presentarle!

―Veo a la pequeña princesa - ¿May, era? La que salvó la vida de Hawkeye ―Fuery traga de manera audible, y Havoc entiende por qué. Recordar como ellos casi pierden a su 'reina' es incómodo para todos.―. Sí, es ella. Está en un palanquín justo detrás de Al. Aún tiene ese extraño gato, también. Después vienen algunos guardias – wow, esto está realmente genial…

―¿Qué es Fuery? ―pregunta Breda.

―Lo siento. Es alguna clase de disfraz decorativo – ¡tienen que haber al menos seis hombres sosteniendo está cosa en alto! Luce como un enorme fénix.

―¿Y eso para qué diablos es? ―pregunta Havoc, frunciendo el ceño.

―Creo que el fénix es el emblema de la casa de Yao ―dice Falman―, recuerdo haber visto la imagen de uno en la camiseta del joven Lord, durante su recuperación en Amestris.

―Oh, eso tiene sentido ―responde Fuery en la línea―. Veamos…cuento seis guardias más, y aquí viene el Emperador. Tiene a Lan Fan con él – al menos, creo que esa es, nunca la conocí.

―¿Cómo viaja el Emperador?

―Otro palanquín, este está soportado por un par de camellos. El de la princesa May era cargado por personas.

―¿Qué hay detrás del Emperador, Sargento? ―quiere saber el Führer.

―Más guardias y…aguarden.

―¿Aguardar? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'aguarden'?

No hay respuesta.

―¡Sargento Mayor Fuery! ¡Repórtese!

No hay respuesta aún.

―Führer Grumman, permiso para investigar ―Havoc ya tiene el arma en la mano. Antes de que el Führer pueda responder, la línea se llena con la voz frenética de Fuery.

―¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, algo no…!

La línea queda en silencio.

* * *

><p>¡Ohh, he vuelto!<p>

No tengo mucho que decir, aparte de agradecer a aquellos que están leyendo porque a pesar de la tardanza aún conservan un interés - por pequeño que sea- por la historia. Debo decir que esto es culpa mía y no de la autora que en realidad ya terminó la trilogía completa.

En fin, sepan que tengo varios capítulos listos ya y que no tardaré más de tres o cuatro días para montarlos uno tras otro.

Muchas gracias, ¡y ya saben! ¡Comenten!

**Evelyn~**


	7. Chapter VII: Aire vital

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la autora:** De regreso con Ed. Porque, no, realmente, esta tensión aún no se ha resuelto. ^_^ Aguanten un poco, ya viene.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete: Aire Vital<strong>

_Aire Vital: Oxígeno_

* * *

><p>―¡Maestra!<p>

Ed sonríe y se ríe a carcajadas, cuando primero Izumi y luego Sig lo aprietan en abrazos de oso. La boda está a sólo dieciséis días (no es que Ed los cuente) y ellos han venido anticipadamente, llegando antes que Mustang, y la primera media hora se va en introducciones y ruidosas felicitaciones. Es tan bueno volver a verlos a ambos, en un momento en el que nadie ha sido secuestrado y el mundo no necesita ser salvado.

Los planes están finalizándose. De alguna manera han logrado sacar adelante un menú con comida para alimentar alrededor de 300 invitados, que es más de lo que realmente están esperado pero Al avisó a Ed acerca del apetito de Jerso y Zampano. Ed está impaciente por su llegada, no lo ha visto en más de un año. Mr Garfiel ha regresado a Rush Valley, para distribuir los automail de Winry a su demandante clientela, pero debería estar regresando en pocos días con Paninya y LeCoultes.

―¿El Coronel Mustang está en camino, entonces? ―pregunta Izumi, habiéndose acomodado con una taza de café y un trozo de la tarta de Winry. Ella ya adora a Winry, Ed puede verlo en la manera en que ambas mujeres interactúan, y eso lo hace realmente feliz. Por supuesto, la idea de alguien no adorando a Winry – o a la maestra, para el caso – en incomprensible para él.

―_General_ Mustang ―le corrige él, sonriendo―. Si, debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, con la Coronel Hawkeye con él.

―¿Y Al está en Central?

―Debería estarlo pronto si no es que ya lo está. Aparentemente están teniendo alguna clase de gran bienvenida elegante para Ling ―Ed se encoge de hombros―. Ya sabes, ya sé que es el Emperador, y sé que era un príncipe cuando lo conocí, pero es _Ling_. No puedo acostumbrarme a pensar en él de otro modo.

La abuelita Pinako tiene a Sig rompiendo madera para la chimenea; le prometió prepararle estofado por la ayuda ―Van a ser suficientes bocas que alimentar, eso es cierto, ¿qué hay con cuatro extras en casa esta noche? ―dice ella―. El estofado aguanta mucho. Y la comida siempre sabe mejor con compañía.

Mustang ha decidido llegar un poquito antes de lo planeado. Ed supone que hay razones. Pensándolo bien, Mustang debió incluso haberle explicado cuáles eran esas razones cuando llamó a Ed para decirle cuándo llegarían a Resembool. Ed simplemente no prestó suficiente atención para recordar cuáles eran. Se vale del punto, que es que Mustang y Hawkeye van a llegar casi una semana completa antes de lo que originalmente habían esperado, y se da cuenta de que eso es todo lo que importa.

Izumi es una ayuda para la Abuelita en la cocina, a pesar de la universal insistencia de que ella es invitada y debería relajarse ―Soy un ama de casa ―le recuerda entonces, como si alguno pudiese olvidarlo. Así que mientras la Abuelita hace el estofado (y le dice a Izumi que esa es la única manera en que Ed ingiere leche), Izumi se ocupa enseñándole a Winry como preparar la receta de su propia madre de rollos dulces.

Con las mujeres ocupadas de ese modo, Ed y Sig se encaminan hacia la estación de trenes a recibir al personal militar. Para Ed, todo comienza con un estrellón en el suelo. Black Hayate ha acompañado a su ama a Resembool y no es tímido para expresar su agrado de ver a Edward de nuevo.

―Perro malo ―dice Hawkeye suavemente, y él inmediatamente se aleja. Ed sólo suelta una risita, y Sig lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvo.

―Así que recuérdeme ¿por qué decidió llegar antes? ―pregunta―. No es que importe, sólo me pregunto por qué tendré que soportarlo más de lo que habían dicho.

―Los soldados que van a montar el campamento llegarán en pocos días como habíamos planeado inicialmente ―dice Mustang―, pero las tiendas mismas serán enviadas un poco antes de la fecha estipulada.

―Lo que quiere decir… ¿qué, exactamente? ―Ed mira a Hawkeye por clarificación.

―Un error de logística causó que las tiendas fuesen requeridas antes de lo esperado. Llegarán mañana y debemos estar aquí para recibirlas. ―traduce ella.

―¿_Un error de logística, _huh? Claro, claro, comprendo ―Ed se ríe silenciosamente―. Bien, la abuela de Winry está haciendo estofado, pienso que se quedarán en casa esta noche.

―¡Hey, los errores de logística ocurren! ―protesta Mustang.

―¡A otras personas – no a la Coronel Hawkeye! Vamos, Hayate, ven para que te presentemos a Den ―el perro ladra afirmativamente y Ed se adelanta hasta Sig, dejando a los dos oficiales caminar tras ellos. Actúa como si no pudiese escuchar su murmurar, pero él y Sig siguen mirándose mutuamente tratando de no burlarse.

―Le dije que esa historia sonaría ridícula.

―Hey, esto es lo más cerca de lo que alguno de nosotros ha estado de tener vacaciones _en años._ ¿Puedes culparme por tomarme unos pocos días extra?

―No, señor, pero ¿no habría sido mejor pedir la baja oficialmente?

―Estamos en negocios oficiales. Eso lo hace oficial. Y oficialmente planeo dormir al menos una vez antes de que el resto del personal llegue.

―General…

―¿Qué?

―Olvídelo.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Winry les muestra a sus invitados los alrededores de la casa. Ed trata, y falla espectacularmente, de escabullirse cuando ella deja ver a Izumi y Hawkeye el vestido de novia. Se salva de un golpe con llave inglesa en la cabeza, de todas formas, por una indignación proveniente de otra fuente. Mustang, que no está siquiera intentando ver el traje, está examinando detenidamente el collage de fotografías que Winry ha pegado en el viejo tablero del pasillo, y su comentario de molestia se hace oír por toda la casa.<p>

―¡Quién dibujó ese ridículo bigote en mi fotografía!

Ed, cuyas burlas no fueron bien recibidas, decide que la ira combinada del autoritario oficial y una próxima recién casada es demasiado formidable para enfrentar. Por lo tanto, escapa por la ventana, escondiéndose en el techo y disfrutando el oír a todos los demás tratando de suavizar la animadversión.

―Él sólo está emocionado, Winry.

―Sé que lo está, pero ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no?

―Realmente, señor, no es _tan_ horrible.

―Está mintiendo, Coronel.

―Sólo porque me importa.

Ed ríe, y suspira, y se estira en el techo con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Las estrellas están en todo su apogeo y puede ubicar constelaciones con los ojos. Por alguna razón, lo hacen pensar en sus padres.

_Estás metiéndote en todo este asunto ¿verdad?_ Musita con una sonrisa. _Apuesto a que lo estás, viejo. Sólo espero que…donde sea que estén…estén juntos. Mereces eso al menos._

―¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que puedes esconderte aquí arriba?

Ed se sienta, sobresaltado, pero se relaja cuando ve a Sig. ―Espero que lo suficiente para que ellos ya no quieran lastimarme. Soy realmente alérgico a las llaves inglesas y al fuego.

Sig suelta una risita y se impulsa para subirse al techo. Ed está ligeramente temeroso de que no los aguante a ambos, pero nada pasa peor que unos pocos crujidos. ―Hermosa vista desde aquí.

―Si ―Ed sonríe de oreja a oreja―. Al y yo estábamos aquí el día que decidimos ir en caminos separados. Nos dijeron que siempre habría algo que ver, y coincidimos en que queríamos ver lo que había allá afuera.

―¿Esperabas estar de vuelta tan pronto?

―Bueno… ―Ed se siente como un tonto admitiendo esto; por otro lado, nunca ha conocido un hombre tan enamorado de una mujer que Sig. ―El mundo allá afuera es fascinante, no me malinterpretes. Y quiero ver más y estudiar más. Pero la verdad es…que el mundo debajo de un techo es también un buen lugar para estar.

―Estar en casa siempre es bueno. Y estuviste lejos de tu hogar por largo tiempo en tu búsqueda ―Sig señala sabiamente―. No hay nada de malo en querer echar algunas raíces.

―A veces siento que he echado raíces en todos lados ―el joven hombre confiesa―. Como si a donde fuese, dejara una parte de mí detrás.

―Lo hiciste. Pero también te trajiste algo a cambio ―Sig sonríe―. Toma Dublith, por ejemplo. Ustedes chicos dejaron una parte de sí mismos ahí, y tomaron una parte de nosotros cuando se marcharon. ¿No es eso lo que ustedes alquimistas llaman intercambio equivalente?

―Huh ―Ed se queda viendo el cielo, reflexionando―. Bien…si lo pones de ese modo…no suena tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, gente!<strong>

**Sé que dije que actualizaría en tres o cuatro días y sólo han pasado dos, pero no resistí la tentación. (Espero no les importe)**

**Ojalá y les guste, las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Evelyn ~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter VIII: Antitoxina

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora:** ¿Aún se preguntan qué ocurre en Central? Aquí hay un adelanto. Un poco, sin embargo. La referencia del Príncipe Claudio de Aerugo hace referencia a la trama de _El príncipe del atardecer (The prince of dawn)_, uno de los video juegos de FMA (No he tenido la oportunidad de jugar ninguno de los juegos, pero eso es lo que dice en las wikis de internet)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho: Antitoxina<strong>

_Antitoxina: Remedio o prevención contra el veneno._

* * *

><p>Ling Yao, Emperador de Xing, está bendecido –o maldecido, dependiendo del punto de vista- de tener cuarenta y nueve medios hermanos y hermanas.<p>

Después de la muerte de su padre y su subsiguiente coronación, su primer acto fue asumir el apoyo de sus medios hermanos y sus clanes. Le había prometido a May, la princesa de Chang, que haría todo lo posible.

Su segundo acto fue promulgar un decreto donde de ese momento en adelante, el Emperador Xingés estaría restringido a una sola esposa. No quiere que sus propios herederos tengan que enfrentar la crisis de la sucesión que los cincuenta hijos de su padre tuvieron que afrontar. Él tiene la Piedra Filosofal, así que es posible que nunca se convierta en un asunto; como sea, se deben tomar medidas para la posibilidad de circunstancias que lo priven de su inmortalidad, o la posibilidad de simplemente cansarse. No quiere riñas entre sus hijos – a pesar de que también se asume que va a engendrar pocos.

Tomando eso su tercer acto, hacer una oferta de matrimonio a su devota vasalla Lan Fan, terminó en rechazo, por lo que la llegada de un heredero al trono no es por ningún motivo inminente.

Así que su cuarto acto, que sorprendió a tanta gente como el segundo acto, fue invitar a May Chang al Palacio Imperial. A él no le agradan particularmente la mayoría de sus medios hermanos; ella es la excepción. Es en parte gracias al conflicto de Amestris, en el cual terminaron aliándose en la misma facción y ella se probó a sí misma de inherente valor. Sólo doce años, aunque pequeña para su edad, peleó con una habilidad y coraje que no habría avergonzado a una mujer del doble de su edad, y él había comenzado a respetarla. También es en parte a la propia disposición de la Princesa, que en general es dulce. Por el tiempo de su coronación, había llegado a gustarle, así que sin la certeza de saber cuándo podría convertirse en padre de un niño, la nombró presunta heredera.

En los pocos años siguientes, había llegado a genuinamente quererla como hermana. La Joya Imperial, la gente la llamaba. A sus quince años, había crecido bella y orgullosa, y sinceramente encariñada con él mismo. El ha observado calladamente el florecimiento de su relación con Al, y lo aprueba. No puede soportar el pensamiento de algo malo sucediéndole nunca.

Por lo cual es que, tan pronto como las cosas en Ciudad Central salieron tan terriblemente mal, su primer pensamiento es que necesitaba ponerla a salvo.

―¡Lan Fan!

Ella está ahí, claro, siempre al alcance de su brazo cuando la necesita. Él toma la mano de ella mientras ella intenta escudarlo de lo que está sucediendo y la aprieta. ―No te preocupes por mi ―dice él―. Yo tengo la Piedra; no pueden herirme. ¡Encuentra a mi hermana!

Él sabe que a ella le desagrada la orden, pero asiente y está fuera de su vista casi antes de que pueda parpadear.

Con su preocupación más inmediata más o menos bajo control, Ling evacúa el palanquín, poniendo distancia entre sí mismo y los asustados camellos. Esquivando a aterrorizados Amestrians quienes se apresuran a buscar refugio. Entra como una flecha a un callejón y se desviste de las ropas imperiales que le están haciendo casi imposible el moverse libremente. Debajo de las prendas formales, está usando un atuendo casi idéntico al que usó en su primera visita a este país; se siente como una segunda piel, y ahora está seguro de que puede hacer lo que sea que necesitará hacer.

Regresando a la calle principal, es casi instantáneamente abordado por un hombre de inidentificable ascendencia, que aparentemente no lo reconoce como Emperador de Xing. Eso es bueno, hace más fácil golpear su extraño rostro sin remordimiento. Los guardias que hacían parte de la procesión imperial están peleando con todo su valor, y él se apresura a pasarlos buscando los rostros que necesita encontrar. Todo a su alrededor es caos absoluto –la gente grita, empuja, corre, y peor, dispara. Hay un mar de extraños abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente que no comprende que pasa; Ling mismo no está completamente seguro.

―¡Alphonse!

Su amigo de ojos dorados está trabajando su alquimia, levantando pedazos de asfalto para bloquear a sus atacantes y escudar a los Amestrians de los disparos ―¡Al! ¿Dónde está May?

―Lan Fan la llevó al Comando Central ― responde Al. Ling logra llegar a su lado, sin embargo tiene que golpear dos cabezas entre sí para lograrlo. ―Tenemos que llevarte a ti también ahí ―el Alquimista agrega, chocando sus manos y convocando otro muro de calle.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Me necesitan en esta pelea!

―¡_Tu_ gente te necesita en una pieza!

―Ellos no pueden herirme – Tengo la Piedra Filosofal, ¿recuerdas?

―¡Yo lo sé, pero _esos_ tipos no! Y no creo que sea una buena idea que se enteren, ¿no crees?

El tiene un punto, admite Ling ―De acuerdo, ¿entonces que deberíamos hacer?

―¡Ven conmigo! ―la alquimia forma una especie de túnel que conduce al otro lado de la calle – la ciudad está absolutamente llena de ellos, recuerda Ling- y Al lo agarra de la muñeca. Corren por sus vidas, tratando de llegar al Comando Central sin mayores incidentes.

Pareciera que el Comando Central ha sido – a estas alturas- de alguna manera distanciado de la situación. Ling reconoce a los hombres de Mustang protegiendo al Führer, aunque del Alquimista de la Flama no hay evidencia. El que vagamente recuerda que se llama Breda está ladrando órdenes a algunos de los otros; para el profundo alivio de Ling, Lan Fan ya está ahí rondando protectoramente sobre May Chang.

―¡Ross! ¡Brosh! Lleven a su excelencia y a la Princesa abajo al Cuarto de Crisis ―Breda está diciendo cuando Al y Ling se aproximan―. ¡No permitan a _nadie_ ahí hasta que nosotros lo digamos!

―¡A él también! ―grita Al, más o menos empujando a Ling hacia adelante. ―¡Lleven al Emperador!

―Yo también voy ―dice Lan Fan―. Soy la guardaespaldas imperial; la seguridad de mi Emperador y su hermana es mi responsabilidad personal.

Breda no discute con eso, sin embargo Ling de alguna forma desea que lo hiciera. Puede ver que May no está feliz con la situación tampoco, pero parece resignada; maestra del Rentanjutsu como es, sabe que su mejor fortaleza yace en curar a los heridos después de los sucesos, más que estar en el nudo de la batalla. Se contenta a sí misma, o trata, tomando la mano de Al e implorándole que sea cuidadoso.

―Falman ―dice Breda―. Tú y Armstrong traten de asegurar las calles principales. Havoc ¿qué haces?

―Voy a donde Fuery estaba estacionado para ver si puedo averiguar que ocurrió con él. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué está sucediendo?

―Su ciudad está bajo ataque ―dice Ling cansinamente.

―¿por quién?

―No tengo idea.

―Bien ―dice el Führer de Amestris―, esto no es nada de lo que tenía planeado para su recepción formal.

Están sentados alrededor de una mesa en lo que Breda ha denominado el Cuarto de Crisis, jugueteando ociosamente con tazas de té traídas por la oficial femenina llamada Ross. Ella y el otro llamado Brosh están parados a ambos lados de la única puerta, la cual está firmemente sellada. A pesar de todo no es un mal lugar; las sillas son cómodas y hay un baño y una cocina pequeña y todo estaría muy bien si no estuvieran a veinte pies bajo una ciudad que está actualmente bajo ataque por algún adversario desconocido.

―No lo culpo, Su Excelencia. Tan sólo me gustaría saber que está pasando.

―¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de lo que viste? Debe haber una pista allá en algún lado.

Ling había presumido inicialmente que el Führer era un anciano ligeramente chocho, pero ahora que mira a través de la mesa ve la sagacidad de la acerada mirada. Pareciera que Grumman no muestra todas sus cartas de una vez. Ling ciertamente puede respetar eso. ―Entré en la ciudad como parte de la procesión, seguido por algunos de mis guardias personales. No traje tantos como debería – estaba tratando de no ser extravagante, no es mi estilo. Pero tan pronto el último de los soldados cruzó la propiedad de la ciudad, fuimos emboscados por detrás por otro grupo de soldados. Nunca había visto nada como ellos.

―¿Cómo así?

―Bueno, para comenzar, ellos definitivamente no eran Amestrians. He conocido suficiente de ustedes para conocer un Amestrian cuando lo veo, y esos eran totalmente desconocidos.

―Es justo. ¿Cómo lucían? No estaban usando prendas de piel. ¿Verdad?

―¿Drachmanos, quiere decir? No. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que habrían muerto de inanición antes de que el ataque hubiese iniciado, los uniformes eran muy diferentes ―Ling golpetea los dedos en la mesa nerviosamente―. Su Excelencia, ¿cómo son las relaciones de Amestris con sus otros vecinos?

―Hemos estado intermitentemente en guerra con Aerugo y Creta por varios años ―admite Grumman―, porque habíamos intentado absorberlos. Por supuesto, todos en esta sala fuimos parte de la pelea contra los Homúnculos; todos sabemos que era lo que estaba realmente sucediendo bajo el reino de Führer King Bradley. Así como la asimilación de terrenos intentaba incrementar el poder de la extensión de la nación para círculo de transmutación.

―Tiene sentido ―musita Ling. May no habla, pero asiente, sus ojos oscuros fríos y enfadados. A su lado, Lan Fan está también debatiéndose con sus emociones, y el sostiene su mano debajo de la mesa mientras continua ―¿Y desde que el gobierno ha cambiado de manos, cómo han estados las cosas?

―Mejorando, pero poco sólido. El Príncipe Claudio de Aerugo ha estado muy dispuesto a perseguir un tratado de paz con nosotros, lo que ha sido de mucha ayuda. Acero fue también una ayuda para nosotros en esa veta, realmente; he sido informado de que paso algún tiempo en ambos países después de mi inauguración estudiando alquimia y haciendo amistades entre nativos. Trazos de un embajador de buena voluntad, podrías decir.

―Ed, ¿_un embajador de buena voluntad?_ ―Suena un poco ridículo – y aún así, Ling tiene que admitir, que los hermanos Elric son responsables de propia mano por las crecientes relaciones de su propio país con Amestris. De alguna forma tiene sentido.

―Bien, en todo caso, la situación se ha calmado de alguna forma al final. Así que estaré muy perplejo cuando descubra cual nación es responsable de la presente escaramuza ―Grumman frunce el ceño en su taza de té― Por otro lado, si _no son _ellos, quién podría ser? Mustang ha hecho un buen trabajo con los Ishvalanos para que se rebelen.

―¿Dónde está Mustang, en cualquier caso? Esperaba verlo con sus hombres afuera en el edificio.

―Él y mi nieta están en Resembool, con Acero. Íbamos a encontrarnos con ellos ahí – están supervisando el levantamiento de un campamento para alojar a los invitados extra de la boda, ustedes incluidos.

―¿Su nieta? ―May habla por primera vez, parpadeando con sus redondos ojos. Por primera vez, Ling ve a Shao May posado en su hombro, parpadeando en perfecta coordinación con su ama.

―La Coronel Hawkeye ―Grumman parece recordar algo, y se voltea para mirarla―. Espera un momento, Princesa. ¿No me dijeron que fue usted quien salvó su vida?

―Si ― Ella se sonroja. Su hermano la observa divertido y orgulloso.

―Gracias su Alteza. Yo…se lo agradezco ―El anciano hombre no tiene palabras por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoho, Hola gente.<strong>

**Primero que todo: ¡Feliz año! Espero que las ilusiones de sus corazones se cumplan a cabalidad.**

**Segundo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hay una conspiración cocinándose que ni siquiera se imaginan. ¿Quién creen que está detrás de todo esto?**

**Bueno, los veo en el próximo capítulo. ¡Reviews!**


	9. Chapter IX: Tinta invisible

**Flores de Antimonio.**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la autora:** No puedo decidir quien debería tener control total de este capítulo, porque quiero mostrar los puntos de vista de Roy y Riza, así que lo comparten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve: Tinta invisible<strong>

_Tinta Invisible: Cualquier solución que no tenga color que se vuelve oscura (y por lo tanto visible) cuando se le calienta o se le añade otros químicos._

* * *

><p>Riza llega rápidamente a la conclusión de que, si le dieran la opción, podría vivir el resto de su vida muy felizmente es Resembool.<p>

La propiedad Hawkeye, su casa de la infancia, era algo parecido a sus actuales alrededores. Pero estaba desolada, aparte del resto del mundo tanto como era posible; a su padre le disgustaba, en general, la socialización con cualquiera, incluyéndola, y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su estudio. Ella nunca supo realmente que lo indujo a tomar un aprendiz en primer lugar, pero los años que Roy – el _General - _ vivió con ellos son los únicos que se ocupa de recordar. Toda su niñez fue en blanco y negro, y él era color.

La casona Rockbell-Elric, en comparación, está llena de color todo el tiempo. Ella sabe que nunca tendrá eso, pero la porción secreta de su corazón lo desea desesperadamente. Tanta gente – cálida, ruidosa y alegre y acogedora. Se siente descansada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y observa que la tensión abandona los hombros del General también.

Las tiendas llegan tan 'incorrectamente' programadas como había sido, y como sugerencia de la Señora Pinako, son guardadas en el viejo granero detrás de la propiedad. Los soldados no deben llegar hasta una semana antes de la boda, para establecer el campamento, y los anfitriones no escucharán nada de ella o el General durmiendo en cualquier lugar aparte de la casa hasta que lleguen. Hay poco espacio, en un buen sentido. El aire está de acuerdo con ambos.

Black Hayate está volviendo loca a Den. Hay una diferencia de edad entre los perros de al menos diez años, y Hayate no es más que un cachorro; quiere jugar y Den no. Así que para darle espacio al mayor de los canes, y porque ella encuentra vigorizante una caminata, sale con Hayate en las tardes por los caminos del campo, y le permite perseguir ardillas o rodar sobre el pasto.

En la tercera tarde de su estadía en Resembool, cuando comienza sus caminatas con Hayate, el General se le une. Su decisión la complace. En parte porque es más fácil vigilar su espalda cuando está a su lado, claro, pero no es que haya mucho peligro presente ahí. No, es en mayor medida porque es lo que acostumbraba hacer, antes cuando era la única fuente de color, y le hace feliz que lo recuerde. Ella se marchaba por horas, no teniendo nada más con qué entretenerse, y su sus estudios estaban razonablemente concluidos (a veces no tan razonablemente) él la acompañaba y se aseguraba de que regresara a salvo a casa.

Sus pensamientos corren evidentemente en la misma dirección. ―Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dimos un paseo así.

―Es cierto.

―Te ves distinta aquí.

―¿lo hago?

―Más feliz.

―Igual que usted ―la conversación es extraña, pero de alguna forma no tanto al mismo tiempo. Sería indudablemente extraña si fuese alguien más. Pero es el General – Roy – y eso la hace estar bien.

―Sí, creo que lo estoy ―sus manos se rozan y Riza se maldice por el sutil shock eléctrico que eso provoca en ella.

―Casi deseo que pudiésemos quedarnos ―admite ella―. ¿Señor? Yo…en realidad me alegro que haya estropeado la orden de requerimiento.

―Yo también.

Hay luz en su cabello, y Roy se da cuenta de que casi había olvidado como lucía eso.

Sólo dos días y medio en Resembool y ella ya parece más saludable. Es demasiado brillante ahí para que haya lugar para las sombras.

―¿Así que conseguiste un vestido para la boda, entonces? ―pregunta. El sabe que lo hizo; ella le entregó la factura de compra con un aire de cómica pero apreciativa resignación.

―Lo hice, gracias de nuevo. Y tu esmoquin está limpio y planchado en el maletero ―ella empacó el maletero por él, recuerda, porque se encontraba muy ocupado para hacerlo por sí mismo.

―¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ―pregunta ligeramente. _Enserio, **¿**__**qué haría?**_

―No se preocupe señor. Nunca tendrá que averiguarlo.

Durante la cena, y por razones que Riza no puede realmente entender, la conversación vira al tema de primeros encuentros.

Ed y Winry están eximidos de proveer su historia porque literalmente no recuerdan su primer encuentro. Eran niños pequeños, si no bebés, y no ha habido un solo día de sus vidas donde no estuvieran entrelazados.

Madam Pinako los tiene a todos rogando por la historia de cómo conoció a su esposo, el abuelo de Winry. Aparentemente ella ganó el corazón de él embriagándolo debajo de la mesa. La pequeña fiera era entonces mucho más alta, de acuerdo a las pocas viejas fotografías en el collage de Winry en el pasillo, y bastante hermosa también.

La historia de Sig e Izumi no podría ser más diferente ―Me enamoré a primera vista ―dice Sig―. Ella era tan pequeña y linda y delicada.

―Así que para ganar mi corazón, empezó enviando regalos de res y cerdo ―Eso tiene más sentido una vez que Riza se entera de que Sig es carnicero, pero es gracioso de todos modos. Especialmente cuando Izumi añade: ―El filete le valió la primera cita, acepté su propuesta de matrimonio cuando llegó con bistecs.

Una vez que la risa mengua, hay una demanda general de saber cómo se conocieron el General y la Coronel. El evidentemente ve el color huir de su rostro y decide ponérselo fácil.

―El padre de la Coronel Hawkeye era un maestro alquimista, y yo fui su aprendiz por varios años. Nos conocemos desde que yo tenía catorce años.

―Eso explica muchas cosas.

―¿Cómo qué?

―Como que hace para soportarlo – ¡ha practicado toda su vida!

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Roy sueña con Maes Hughes. Menos un sueño que un recuerdo, pero está viendo la escena desde la perspectiva de su amigo más que desde la suya.<p>

―_¡Me llegó otra carta de Gracia!_

―_Eso es genial ―La respuesta de Roy monótona. Maes lo ignora._

―_Es suficiente. Me ayuda a sobrevivir el hoy recordándome que tengo un mañana esperando. ¿Qué hay de ti Roy? ¿No tienes un amor en casa? Apuesto que podría presentarte a alguien si no lo tienes, Gracia tiene algunas amigas muy agradables._

―_No. Bien – no._

―_Eso sonó más a un sí._

―_No es así. Ella… no lo es._

_Maes no sabe cómo responder a eso. Pero un día o algo así después, cuando él y Roy están de pie juntos de nuevo, son abordados por un francotirador. La capucha se descorre lentamente, revelando a la francotiradora como una mujer, que se presenta a Roy con calma._

―_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mayor Mustang. ¿Me recuerda?_

_El rostro de Roy se contrae en una manera que Maes nunca había visto, y **comprende.** Roy no tiene un amor en casa…porque ella está ahí, y el descubrimiento de que ella está ahí, lo está matando. Por el resto de su vida, Maes no vuelve a ofrecer a Roy presentarle a alguien; sólo lo fastidia continuamente para que se case, sin especificar la candidata._

―¡Señor!

Riza se siente culpable cuando su adormilado superior se despierta de un salto ―¿C-Coronel? ― pregunta con su voz ronca y empapada de sueños, y mirándola con los ojos parcialmente cerrados que le hacen algo terrible su corazón. Ella tiene que poner de lado sentimientos inconvenientes, sin embargo, porque hay un serio problema.

―Señor, hay una llamada…es Central.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Muy temprano. Lamento despertarlo, señor, pero es urgente.

Él se restriega los ojos y la observa apropiadamente, y ella sabe que debe verse pálida y asustada. Lo está. La voz de Falman en la otra línea la ha dejado temblando, incluso aunque no ha entendido la mitad de lo que ha dicho. Como sea que su rostro parezca es suficiente para despertarlo por completo, hacerlo ponerse una camisa y seguirla hasta el teléfono.

―¿Falman? ―escucha―. _¿Qué?_ ¿Cuando?... ¿Dónde está el Führer? … ya veo…ya veo…si. Gracias, capitán. Iremos en el próximo tren.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―pregunta ella. Todo el resto están apiñados tan cerca como se atreven, vestidos con batas y luciendo molestos y preocupados.

―Insurgentes ―El General suena desconcertado―. Un grupo desconocido atacó la procesión imperial justo después de que entraron a la ciudad. El lugar es una zona de guerra.

―_¿Qué?_

―Tu abuelo y Ling se encuentran en el Cuarto de Crisis, están bien. Fuery…está desaparecido ―El estómago de Riza se retuerce.

―¿Qué hay de Al?

―Está ahí – Falman dice que está usando su alquimia para tratar de bloquear a los atacantes, pero refuerzos continúan llegando. Tenemos que ir.

―Me vestiré en un momento ―dice Riza.

―Yo también.

―¿Estás loco? ―pregunta Winry y Riza casi espera que empiece a blandir la llave inglesa―. ¡No puedes ir! No puedes hacer alquimia ahora, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer?

―¡Es mi hermano! ¡Tengo que ir! ―se traga algo de su clara irritación y pone sus manos en los hombros de ella―. Necesito saber que está bien. Entiendes ¿verdad?

―Sí – pero ―Él ya se ha ido, pierna de Automail haciendo ruido metálico en el pasillo.

―Izumi, dame una mano, ¿bien? ―dice Madam Pinako―. Prepararemos una canasta de almuerzo para ellos. Deberán comer en el tren ―Sig las sigue escaleras abajo.

Winry está luchando con las lágrimas, Riza puede verlo, e impulsivamente se mueve hasta la joven mujer. ―Winry… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

―¿Qué?

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Riza puede ver que el General, que estaba en camino a vestirse, se ha detenido para escuchar también ―Cuando nos conocimos – después de la tragedia de Ed y Al. ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste?

Perpleja, Winry sacude la cabeza. Riza continua ―Me preguntaste por qué me había hecho soldado. Te dije que era porque había alguien a quien necesitaba proteger ―Obedeciendo algún instinto maternal, retira el cabello lejos de los ojos de Winry ―Lo traeré de vuelta a salvo. ¿Está bien?

―¿Lo prometes?

―Lo prometo.

―Puedes confiar en ella, Winry ―El General interviene. Encontrando la mirada de Riza, añade―. Ella nunca me ha dejado caer.

Toman el tren en la estación se Resembool, y Madam Pinako les pasa la canasta de almuerzo a través de la ventana ―Los tres, tengan cuidado ―dice ella―. Ed, no hagas nada estúpido.

―¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Porque _te conozco._

Winry se inclina hacia la ventana para besarlo una vez más. Roy se siente como un mirón, de algún modo. ―Como dice la abuela, no hagas nada estúpido. O te estaré esperando con la llave inglesa. ―Para Riza, añade―: Gracias.

―Volveremos tan pronto como podamos ―Dice Roy―. Esperemos que la boda no tenga que ser retrasada mucho tiempo. Quizá lo peor ya ha pasado. No está seguro si cree eso - ¿Por qué habría llamado Falman por ellos si no fuera serio? – pero quiere hacer sentir mejor a Winry.

El silbato pita y todo el mundo se aleja con reticencia. Mientras el tren se aleja, Ed los mira insistentemente hasta que se pierden de vista. ―Está bien ―dice, hablando más para sí mismo que para Roy o Riza. Luego, se ríe. ―Ya hemos estado _atravesando _en infierno – esto debería ser un paseo.

―Esperemos que así sea.

* * *

><p><strong>¡La ayuda va en camino!<strong>

**Hoho, ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus amables comentarios! Hago esto por que pienso que una historia así de buena debería estar en más idiomas para que más personas puedan disfrutarla. Y ustedes ni se imaginan lo que se viene, así que estén atentos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Entre más reviews menos tiempo! (Hahaha)**

**Evelyn~**

**PD: ¡Felices reyes a quienes lo celebren!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter X: Xilenol Azul

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez: Xilenol Azul<strong>

_Xilenol Azul: Un indicador acido-básico que cambia de rojo a Amarillo y luego azul a medida que el nivel de pH aumenta._

* * *

><p>Viajaron a New Optain, porque ir directamente a Central sería lo más complicado. Mustang piensa que si pueden llegar a New Optain sin problemas reales, podrían probablemente reunir algo de inteligencia acerca de lo que sea que está sucediendo en la ciudad principal.<p>

Ed está molesto. No logra acomodarse. No puede dejar de pensar, no puede dejar de preocuparse. No es sólo Al, a pesar de que por supuesto es en _mayor parte_ por él. Pero está preocupado por Ling también, y May, y no duda de que Lan Fan esté ahí, y luego están todos sus amigos de la milicia, y la señora Hughes y Elicia, y, bien, todos los que viven allí. ¿Quién continua con vida, quién…?

―Edward.

Levanta la vista. Hawkeye lo observa, bueno, como un halcón, y sus grandes ojos marrón se encuentran preocupados ―Deberías tratar de dormir. Todos deberíamos. Vamos a necesitar nuestra fuerza.

―¿Puedes decirme que honestamente te sientes al menos un poco cansada, Coronel?

Ella suspira, él sabe que no puede. Él está tratando de no actuar irritable con ella, porque no es su culpa, para anda. No es siquiera culpa del General cerebro-de-pájaro, no obstante eso no necesariamente detendría a Ed de perder la paciencia con _él._ El General no duerme tampoco, pero luce como si quisiera.

―Esto no tiene ningún maldito _sentido_. ―brama Ed, más hacia el aire que para los otros dos―. ¿Cómo la ciudad puede ser invadida sin que el resto del país sepa que está sucediendo? ¿Cómo rayos entran a Centran sin ser notados? ¿Y cómo no sabemos _quién_ está detrás de todo?

―Quizás tienen alquimistas ―sugiere Hawkeye―. Podrían haber hecho un túnel bajo el desierto, o algo así.

―Hay al menos una docena de posibilidades acerca de cómo llegaron hasta ahí ―dice Mustang―. Demonios, ¿qué significa esto? ―sus dedos se mueven irritados, como si quisiera incendiar algo. Ed no lo culpa.

―No pueden ser los homúnculos, ¿cierto? ―pregunta Ed―. Quiero decir, están todos muertos ¿verdad?

―Tienen que estarlo, después de todo lo que pasamos.

―¿Tal vez es un intento de asesinato? ¿De Ling o el Führer?

―Quizá. No es del conocimiento popular que Ling tiene una Piedra.

―¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar, de todos modos? Tardé dieciséis horas para llegar a Ishval.

―Ishval no está en lo que llamarías una ruta directa ―señala Hawkeye―. El plan que eventualmente lo estará. New Optain es más directo; nos debería tomar alrededor de ocho horas.

Todos se sumen a sí mismos en un estupor; Ed no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa antes de caer en un sueño irregular. Se despierta en algún punto cuando siente algo de calor; parpadeando encuentra que una cobija ha sido dispuesta sobre él, cubriéndolo. Mustang está dormido, desparramado sobre la banca opuesta, y Hawkeye se encuentra ocupada cubriéndolo a él con una segunda cobija. Vagamente se pregunta dónde las habrá conseguido, pero no está suficientemente coherente para que le importe.

―¿Coronel? ―bosteza―. ¿Qué…

―Está un poco fría la tarde ―dice ella. Él supone que es verdad. Es primavera, pero ahora y luego las temperaturas bajan hasta los más fríos grados.

―Hmm ―parpadea de nuevo―. ¿Dónde va a dormir?

―Vigilaré hasta que alguno de ustedes despierte. Vuelve a dormir, Acero.

Hawkeye, piensa somnolientamente, sería una madre bastante buena. El concepto apenas se registra en su mente antes de hundirse en la inconsciencia. Él lo prefiere así de todas formas; Winry está allí con él.

* * *

><p>El sol, que ni siquiera había salido cuando dejaron Resembool, ya ha pasado su cúspide y está en su camino de regreso hacia abajo cuando llegan a New Optain. Hawkeye finalmente ha conseguido dormir algo, pero ella es evidentemente de sueño ligero como regla, juzgando por como rápidamente vuelve a la vida cuando Mustang toca su hombro al ver su destino aproximándose. Comparten el contenido de la canasta de almuerzo de la abuelita en silencio, ninguno particularmente hambriento pero sabiendo que necesitan comer mientras puedan, justo como necesitaron dormir cuando pudieron.<p>

Las noticias, piensa Ed con arrepentimiento, necesitan aprender a viajar con mayor velocidad a través de Amestris. Parece que la mayoría de personas que se cruzan están muy tranquilos, no sabiendo la situación de la capital, tanto a como estaban en completa ignorancia de todo lo que sucedió en el Día Prometido. La _única_ persona que parecía saber algo era el conductor del tren, con quien hablaron de conseguir un tren hacia Central.

―Me temo que eso está fuera de cuestión ―dice él―. A pesar de que no estoy muy seguro de por qué. He sido informado de que la estación de trenes de Central no tiene acceso; hemos tenido que desviar completamente varios trenes. Escuché algo del colapso de un edificio bloqueando el camino, pero con tantos alquimistas en la milicia, uno creería que ellos podrían limpiarlo en cualquier momento.

―Uno creería, si ―Mustang está sardónicamente de acuerdo―. ¿Hay algún otro medio de transporte disponible? De verdad tenemos que llegar a Central con urgencia.

―¿Quieren ver al Emperador Xingés, huh? ―el conductor bromea―. Sí, no son los primeros. Unas cuantas personas se han encaminado hacia allí en los últimos días – ¡aunque creo que se perdieron la gran llegada!

―Dirás un alboroto ―murmura Ed para que sólo Hawkeye pueda oírlo.

La mejor opción, por lo que parece es tomar prestado un auto y conducir hasta Central. Claro que, en esta ciudad desconocida, encontrar a alguien dispuesto a prestar un auto a tres completos extraños – incluso militares extraños – es un desesperanzador prospecto. AL final, Ed y Mustang son forzados a reunir sus recursos y _comprar_ un auto.

―Yo conduzco ―dice Hawkeye rotundamente. Ed comienza a protestar, pero Mustang lo corta con una mirada.

―Déjala ―dice―. Llegaremos más rápido.

Hawkeye, resulta que, tiene un pié de plomo y están en camino en corto tiempo. ―Necesitamos determinar tres cosas lo más pronto posible ―dice Mustang, medio volteándose en el asiento de adelante en orden de dirigir sus comentarios hacia Ed en el asiento trasero. ―Quién está atacando, qué quieren, y en que parte del tablero están las piezas.

―¿Esta es otra de sus bobas analogías de ajedrez?

Mustang lo ignora ―Mi peón está perdido en acción, pero él es mucho más recursivo de lo que la gente tiende a pensar ―dice―. Puede que él esté simplemente movido _en passant(*)_

―¿Peón? ―dice Ed―. ¿Llamas a Fuery tu peón?

―Fuery es el peón, Breda es la torre, Havoc es el caballero y Falman es el alfil. Cada uno tiene su propio repertorio de movimientos, y cada uno es bastante metódico a su manera.

―Odio el estúpido juego, ¿alguna vez se lo dije?

―No me sorprende.

Hawkeye está ignorando diligentemente a ambos mientras discuten, ojos enfocados en el camino. Ed tiene que admirar la manera en que ella es capaz de bloquearlos ―Así que, déjame ver si recuerdo bien, todos ellos son las piezas subordinadas. ¿Creo que eso lo hace entonces el rey, huh?

―Y no he sido jaque mateado aún.

Abruptamente, Ed sonríe; Mustang le ha puesto en bandeja brillantes nuevos componentes para su mecanismo favorito de mofa ―Bien. Ya veo como es. Eres el rey, la pieza perezosa que se pasea por el tablero mientras todos hacen el trabajo.

Un pequeñísimo resoplido sugiere que Hawkeye no los está ignorando tan habilidosamente como parece. De nuevo, si la analogía se extiende hacia el grupo completo de Mustang, el rol de ella es uno fácil de adivinar, y Ed no puede evitar pensar que Mustang _tiene_ que saber cómo se ve. Aún sonriendo, añade ―Especialmente la reina, quien si recuerdo correctamente es la _más poderosa_ pieza. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Los labios de Mustang tiemblan. Quiere reírse, sospecha Ed, incluso aunque está claramente fastidiado ―No estás…completamente equivocado ―reconoce enojado.

―Ya es suficiente ―dice Hawkeye―. ¿Qué estrategia propone, maestro ajedrecista?

―Desearía que hubiese una manera en la que pudiésemos contactar a Alphonse. Él probablemente está en la mejor posición para ayudarnos a entrar a la ciudad.

Eso bastante cierto. Desde que Al aún puede hacer alquimia sin necesidad de círculos de transmutación, podría ser capaz de abrir una pared o algo igualmente útil para escabullirse adentro. Mustang también puede hacer alquimia sin círculos de transmutación, pero Ed espera que no vaya a haber necesidad de mucho fuego.

Hawkeye aminora la velocidad a medida que se vas acercando a Central. Incluso a distancia, es muy obvio que las cosas están algo extrañas. Cada forma visible de entrar a la ciudad apropiadamente está bloqueada, _literalmente_ bloqueada, con escombros y piedras. Lo que parece como guardias armados, están parados cerca, presumiblemente para ahuyentar a los que intenten entrar.

―Esto no es bueno.

―Gracias, General Obviedad.

―Cállate, Acero.

Parquean en una las áreas suburbanas de la periferia ―Debe haber otro modo de entrar. ―dice Hawkeye.

―Sí, pero cómo…bajo tierra podría funcionar, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora ―dice Ed. Él está pensando mucho.

―Bajo tierra o sobre ella ―musita Mustang.

Ed levanta su cabeza y lo mira ―Sobre ella…

―A través del cielo…

―Debemos conseguir una fuente disponible de aire caliente.

―¿Estás pensando lo que yo, Acero?

―Aunque me duela aceptarlo, si.

Hawkeye mira a uno y a otro, captándolo pero incapaz de emocionarse ―Uh… ¿señor? ¿Ed? ¿Puedo señalar algo?

―¿Qué?

―Ninguno de nosotros sabe _cómo_ hacer un globo de aire caliente.

Ambos se desinflan visiblemente. Ed, sin embargo, no permanece mucho tiempo derrotado ―¡Necesitamos un teléfono!

―¿Un teléfono?

―_Nosotros_ no sabemos cómo hacer un globo de aire caliente… ¡pero apuesto que conozco a alguien que sí sabe!

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque no lo admitan los cabeza de chorlito sexys piensan muy similarmente ¿no?. Bien, ¿a que no se esperaban lo del globo de aire caliente?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, eso hace que mi ánimo suba muy rápidamente. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	11. Chapter XI: Revivificación

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora:** Así que… ¿a quién creen que llamó Ed? Una amiga llamada Andrea cree que es Winry; puedo decirles que esa no es la respuesta correcta. Aquí hay una pista – Estaba determinada a involucrar a tantos personajes en esta historia como me fuera posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once: Revivificación.<strong>

_Revivificación: La restauración de un metal a su estado metálico. _

* * *

><p>Al está exhausto.<p>

Ha estado trabajando sin parar por horas, difícilmente atreviéndose a descansar. Los asaltantes desconocidos parecen estar en todos lados, y podría jurar que cada vez que se voltea hay más de ellos. No puede descubrir de donde están llegando o qué quieren; todo lo que puede hacer es erigir espontáneamente paredes para escudar ciudadanos y soldados de Amestris de la arremetida. Él sabe que no puede salvarlos a todos, pero va a intentarlo.

Todo iba tan bien. La caravana que cruzó desde Xing hasta Amestris había sido tan divertida; Ling incluso había tenido un punto por tomar al grupo a las ruinar de Xerxes para permitirle a Al la oportunidad de ver su propio hogar ancestral. La llegada a Ciudad Central fue alegremente cacófona, con tanta gente intentando evidentemente verlos a ellos.

Saludó a Fuery, y estaba riendo afablemente con Jerso y Zampano mientras su camello lideraba la procesión imperial despacio hasta el edificio del Comando Central. Luego hubo un torrente de ruido detrás, y gritos, y mucha confusión. Saltó de la silla de montar y mientras las quimeras virtualmente desaparecieron en la lucha, se apresuró hacia el palanquín que cargaba a May Chang.

―¡May! ¡Salta!

Ella saltó y él la atrapó y la mirada en sus ojos había sido positivamente _deslumbrante_; tanto que casi olvida donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo. Entonces Lan Fan obedeciendo órdenes de Ling, los había alcanzado, y reticentemente él entregó la princesa a la guardaespaldas ―Te encontraré luego, May ¡Lo prometo!

Enrolló sus mangas y comenzó a trabajar. Ahora, varias horas después, está tan cansado que apenas puede sostenerse en pie. Se recuesta sobre la pared, agradecido de que las cosas están más calmadas. La mayoría de los ciudadanos han abandonado las calles, pero ninguno puede dejar la ciudad; el enemigo claramente tiene alquimistas en sus filas, y han bloqueado cada ruta de escape posible. El ferrocarril está impenetrable. Nadie puede entrar, nadie puede salir. La noche ha caído, por lo cual está agradecido, porque trae consigo algo parecido a un cese al fuego.

El teniente Havoc lo encuentra, y medio lo carga hasta el Comando Central. Es puesto gentilmente en una silla y le traen una bandeja, pero está tan cansado que casi no puede comer. Débilmente, observa los rostros de Breda y Falman.

―¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? ―pregunta con voz ronca.

―Aún no lo sabemos. ¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?

Mientras se fuerza a probar su cena, Al y los soldados intercambian información de todo lo que ha sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando arrastró al Emperador de Xing en medio de protestas bajo la custodia protectora de ellos. El conteo de victimas es agradecidamente bajo, pero las calles son patrulladas. Él duda de que alguien se atreva a dejar cualquier refugio que lograran conseguir. Las quimeras están perdidos en acción, así como el Sargento Fuery. El Führer, el Emperador y la Princesa permanecen en el Cuarto de Crisis, que es la porción más segura del Comando Central según le explican.

A pedido de Falman, Al escribe el número de la casa en Resembool. El soldado de cabello gris se excusa, y regresa un rato después con la única remota información alentadora que han recibido en horas – ha contactado al General y Mustang, y él y la Coronel Hawkeye se encaminarán al noroeste inmediatamente ―No sé exactamente como serán capaces de hacerlo ―admite Falman, sentándose y restregándose los ojos―. Pero su presencia puede ser un estímulo a la moral del resto de nosotros, a lo menos.

―¿Pero cómo siquiera van a entrar aquí? ―pregunta Al. Describe las ruinas y a los guardias armados que han sellado cada entrada a la ciudad―. Si pudiese encontrarme con ellos en algún lugar, quizá podría ayudar…

―Te dispararían de inmediato ―dice Havoc, no groseramente―- Sin ofender, pero resaltas un poco, especialmente cuando haces alquimia sin dibujar círculos. No nos atrevemos a enviar a Armstrong a lidiar con ellos por razones similares.

―Hablando de quien… ―Breda ha echado un vistazo al corredor, e inmediatamente se aleja de la puerta antes de que se abra estrepitosamente por el descomunal y centelleante alquimista.

―¡Alphonse Elric! Oh, estoy tan aliviado de encontrar que estás seguro y bien. ―¿Qué lo detiene de levantarlo y sollozar en su camisa?, Al no está completamente seguro, pero está agradecido a lo que sea que fue―. Tantos de nuestros aliados están aislados y perdidos.

―¿Cómo estás las cosas en el Cuarto de Crisis? ―pregunta Falman―. Alguien debe relevar a Brosh y Ross pronto.

―Sí, la Teniente Segunda Catalina ya ha tomado el lugar de la Teniente Segunda Ross ―responde Armstrong―. Su Excelencia y los nobles de Xing han sido persuadidos de descansar un poco; parece que el joven Alphonse debería hacer lo mismo.

―Todos necesitan dormir ―dice Havoc―, pero tendremos que hacerlo por turnos, incluido tu Mayor.

―¡No se preocupen por mi! ¡La habilidad de continuar sin sueño ha pasado a través de las generaciones en la familia Armstrong!

―Falman se comunicó con Mustang; él y Hawkeye están en camino ―dice Breda, delicadamente ignorando el eslogan ―Tendremos que encontrar una forma de meterlos en la ciudad.

―¿Podrías ser las alcantarillas de alguna utilidad? ―sugiere Armstrong. Al olvida a veces que el Mayor es más listo de lo que parece―. Ya sé que ustedes hicieron un excelente uso de ellas durante los eventos que llevaron al Día Prometido. Tal vez ellos se podrían escabullirse aquí por los mismos medios.

―Desafortunadamente, el enemigo podría haber tenido la misma idea ―dice Falman con gravedad―. El Führer Grumman ordenó que todas las entradas a las alcantarillas fuesen selladas rápido como fuera posible para que no pudiesen entrar al Comando Central.

―Por ahora, creo que nuestro mejor plan es tratar de mantener el _status quo_ y mientras tanto ver si podemos averiguar quién estamos tratando ―Breda se restriega la cara con cansancio―. Se han retirado en términos de la ofensiva, lo cual es extraño.

―Sí, ¿por qué estarían contentos con limitarse a bloquear la ciudad? ¿Qué bien haría eso? ―pregunta Havoc.

Al ha estado observando hacia su plato, solo escuchando. Parecería que está dormitando. Ahora, él levanta su cabeza, cejas fruncidas y los mira a todos. ―Leí algo acerca de eso una vez ―dice suavemente―. Era una táctica empleada por los soldados Drachmanos en tiempos medievales. Conquistaban regiones atacando las ciudades principales y encerrándolas, así nadie podía entrar o salir. Eso significaba que no podían conseguir comida o suministros a los ciudadanos. Todo el mundo estaba atrapado a menos que se rindieran. No han usado esa táctica en largo tiempo, pero…

―¿pero quizá han decidido revivirla? ―Armstrong luce preocupado―. Es inesperado.

―Sin embrgo, ¿Por qué atacar Central? ¿No sería Ciudad del Norte un lugar lógico por el cual empezar? ―pregunta Breda.

―¿_Tú_ te arriesgarías a pasar la Muralla de Briggs del Norte en orden de conquistar Ciudad del Norte? ―Falman devuelve―. Nunca has conocido a esa mujer. Confía en mí, ella es suficiente por sí misma para mantener a Drachma fuera del norte.

―Además, piensa que podría ganar atacando Central _ahora mismo_ ―Señala Al―. Ambos Ling y May están aquí, el Emperador de Xing y su heredera personalmente elegida. Tienen a Xing a su misericordia.

―Mierda ―eso es lo único que puede decir Havoc.

* * *

><p>El sol sale una muy alterada Ciudad Central. Al, habiendo dormido por unas pocas horas, tiene permitido entrar al Cuarto de Crisis; esto no es normalmente permitido a civiles, pero s un requerimiento particular de la Princesa May Chang y el Führer Grumman no ve razón para rehusarse. Así que él se une a los dignatarios y Lan Fan, quienes ahora están siendo custodiados por el Mayor Armstrong y el Capitán Falman, y comparten un tenso desayuno.<p>

Al comparte sus preocupaciones nocturnas previas con aquellos en la mesa, explicando el significado histórico de la táctica de inanición y por qué eso apunta a un involucramiento de Drachma. Ling frunce el ceño. ―Vi a algunos de los atacantes ―dice él― y no lucían como Drachmanos para mí. Nunca había visto gente como esa – tenían facciones morenas y opacas.

―¿Cómo Aerugonianos?

―¿Gente de Aerugo? Nunca he conocido a ninguno.

―Pero yo vi a algunos de ellos también ―continua Al― Los que vi tenían complexiones delgadas. Casi como Amestrians, pero no iguales.

―La mayoría de los que yo vi usaban capuchas ―dice Lan Fan, hablando por primera vez desde que entró al Cuarto de Crisis la noche anterior―. Pero vi a uno con cabello rojo.

El Führer Grumman frunce profundamente el ceño ―Suena como que nuestros adversarios están mezclados.

―¿Un ataque conjunto a Amestris por nuestros viejos enemigos? ―se aventura Armstrong desde su puesto en la puerta―. Aerugo, Creta, Drachma – podrían estar trabajando juntos. Les dimos suficientes razones bajo el reinado del Führer King Bradley.

―No puedo creer que el Príncipe Claudio podría violar voluntariamente los términos de paz ―Dice Grumman― ¿Ya han hecho alguna demanda?

―No aún, pero es bastante temprano en el primer día de ocupación.

―¿Así que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar? ¿Qué hay del resto de Amestris?

―No hay noticias nuevas, su Excelencia. Excepto que hay ayuda en camino ―añade Falman―. Fui capaz de comunicarme con el General Mustang antes de que ellos hicieran cualquier intento de cortar nuestras comunicaciones.

―Esas _son_ noticias ―Grumman concuerda―. Sólo esperemos que sean _buenas_ noticias.

May, sentada al lado de Al, se inclina hacia él para hablarle en voz baja ―¿De verdad estás bien? Pienso que mi Rentanjutsu podría funcionar aquí abajo. Si te has cortado, o algo…

―No, estoy bien, lo prometo ― le da una palmadita a la mano de ella y se da cuenta de que está fría, así que las toma ambas en sus propias manos por un momento para calentarlas. ―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy asustada, pero si.

―Igual yo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un poco de acción y algo de Al-May!<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron. Para responderte, Kumi Ch, Mustang sí puede hacer alquimia sin círculos por el asunto de la puerta y haber visto a La Verdad. (Eso es un spoiler de FMA Brotherhood, recuerda que este fic contiene spoilers de esa versión del anime que es más apegada al manga). Lamento decirles que los capítulos no pueden ser más largos debido a que yo respeto la longitud de cada cap de la autora original, trato de actualizar rápido para ayudar un poco (aunque ya saben, unos reviews ayudan)**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	12. Chapter XII: Espíritu del Hartshorn

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora:** Y ahora, para aquellos de ustedes que han estado preocupados por nuestro pequeño especialista en comunicaciones, aquí está lo que le ha sucedido. Incluso les voy a contar finalmente a quien llamó Ed anteriormente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce: Espíritu del hartshorn<strong>

_Espíritu del hartshorn: Una solución fuerte de amonio producida por la destilación de cuerno, se usa popularmente para designar la solución acuosa del amoníaco._

* * *

><p>El Sargento Mayor Kain Fuery nunca pensó que diría esto, pero de alguna forma, está agradecido con el Führer King Bradley por haberlo enviado al frente del sur.<p>

Muy pronto se había dado cuenta de que la línea al Comando Central había sido desconectada de alguna manera justo cuando la horda heterogénea empezó a abarrotar la ciudad. El instinto de supervivencia que había adquirido en el sur llegó al instante mientras se abalanzaba buscando cubrirse, y trató de observar la situación para sacar una idea de qué estaba pasando. Él estaba desarmado, así que intentar ayudar a la gente no era una opción, pero a la vez no parecía que los atacantes estuviesen muy interesados en matar a alguien. Herir, tal vez, y asustar, definitivamente, pero dedujo que el asesinato en masa no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer porque la matanza no era ni cercanamente tan seria como habría esperado. El caos, por otro lado, era arrollador.

Al ser el más joven y pequeño de la elite escogida personalmente por Mustang nunca se ha considerado una adquisición valiosa, para el modo de ver de Fuery. Pero él es muy inteligente, y mientras la segunda noche de ocupación está cerca con la llegada del ocaso, aun trabaja en el plan que ha desarrollado por sí mismo desde hace más de un día: entrar al Comando Central, preferiblemente sin ser disparado, y aprender lo que más puede de la situación en el camino.

Su primer esfuerzo, aunque tácticamente bueno, terminó en fracaso. Usando una caneca de basura como disfraz había husmeado en una cloaca y luego descendiendo por la alcantarilla. Un sentido decente de la orientación lo había llevado hasta debajo del Comando Central después de unas horas de caminata, pero había sido frustrado ahí por cerrados sellos – posiblemente alquímicos en su origen, aunque no podía estar seguro. Exhausto, logró ignorar el hedor y se durmió por un rato.

Se despertó después del anochecer y regresó a la superficie a tiempo para escuchar una conversación entre dos insurgentes. De nuevo, estaba agradecido de su transferencia, los extraños estaban hablando Aerugoniano, y a pesar de que no tenía conocimiento fluido, logró construir un conocimiento de oficina con el idioma en su tiempo en el frente. Escuchando desde las sombras, encajó suficiente de la conversación para entender que todas las líneas de comunicación de Ciudad Central habían sido interrumpidas.

A través del día subsiguiente, Central adoptó una apariencia de pueblo fantasma. Nadie se atrevía a dejar sus casas, u oficinas, o tiendas, o dondequiera que hubiesen encontrado lugar para esconderse del extraño enemigo. Fuery se mantuvo en las sombras todo lo que pudo, tratando de recordar cada detalle de secretismo que había alcanzado aprender de Hawkeye y Havoc.

Ahora, cuando el sol se esconde por el horizonte, está cansado y mareado por el hambre. Necesita conectar las líneas de comunicación, o no tendrán esperanza de conseguir alguna ayuda del exterior, pero para hacerlo realmente necesita entrar al Comando Central. Y puede ver, desde su ventajoso punto, que no va a simplemente caminar hasta la puerta de enfrente. No con tantos guardias parados allí.

Hay, sin embargo, otra forma de entrar. Es suficientemente secreto, suficientemente pequeño para que los guardias quizá lo hayan pasado por alto. Muy pocas personas en la milicia de Amestris serían capaces de hacer uso de él; los únicos de los cuales Fuery estaría seguro de que _podrían_ hacer uso de él son él mismo y Acero, y desde el crecimiento acelerado de Acero él piensa que podría ser el único. Si tan solo pudiese llegar hasta allí, tendría una oportunidad.

El Comando Central ya no usa carbón para obtener calor, no desde la invención de la electricidad. Pero años atrás, cuando su abuelo era un cabo, uno de sus deberes era arreglar entregas mensuales de carbón. Cuando Kain era un niño, el Abuelo Fuery lo llevó alrededor del edificio y le mostró, entre otras cosas, la divertida portezuela a través de la cual podría caer en el sótano.

Es un riesgo como mínimo, pero es tiempo de que Fuery programe una entrega más.

* * *

><p>Es una escalada difícil<p>

Va a permanecer contra el suelo, escondido en las sombras creadas por el crepúsculo que empieza a espolvorear el cielo. Movimientos pausados, no llaman la atención. Su camisa está rota y la tierra y el adoquín o lo que sea por lo que se está arrastrando le frota dolorosamente el torso. Se ondula, como una serpiente, a través de la tierra de ningún hombre.

Puede ver el hoyo del carbón. Espera, observando. Los guardias se mueven en un tipo de formación y él empieza a contar sus pasos. Hay un espacio de exactamente diecinueve segundos cuando ninguno está en el mismo lado del edificio de la entrada. Está tan cerca del suelo y es tan pequeño que no parecen haberle dedicado algún pensamiento. Fuery traga, porque es más pequeño de lo que recordaba y no está seguro de que vaya a caber.

Tiene que tratar. Sólo es un peón, pero incuso los peones pueden volverse algo feroz si tienen las agallas de cruzar el tablero.

Las sombras se aclaran, y él se arrastra más cerca. Los patrulleros planean sus pasos, _staccato, _preciso. Los diecinueve segundos llegan y le dan la oportunidad de avanzar como flecha inmóvil. Se pega bien al suelo cuando se han cumplido los diecinueve segundos y espera.

Paso. Paso. Medio se pregunta si hay algún significado en el ritmo.

Ellos están llegando al final del edificio.

Ellos se voltean.

_Ahora._

Se lanza, a la caza del hoyo por todo lo que es valioso (_Quince segundos)_ y empujando la vieja portezuela (_Diez segundos)_ se contonea para introducirse (_Cuatro segundos)_ y luego hay una ventisca de aire, un golpazo, un ¡ay! y dispersión de viejas piedras.

Está adentro.

Fuery se sienta en el oscuro sótano por varios minutos, recuperando su aliento, calmando su palpitante corazón y disfrutando el estar vivo. Lo que es mejor, ahora que _está_ adentro, puede relajarse. Por lo que sabe, el enemigo no ha penetrado en el Comando Central, así que puede dejar de merodear como un fugitivo degenerado.

Sube por las escaleras del sótano y cautelosamente empuja la puerta hacia afuera.

Inmediatamente está mirando los cañones de no menos de seis rifles. Traga, y levanta las manos.

―Estoy desarmado.

―¿Quién demonios-

Pero la voz desconocida es interrumpida por una que él conoce muy bien, y casi se marea del alivio cuando uno de los hombres se quita la máscara ―_¿Fuery?_ ¿Dónde diablos has estado, chico? ¡Estábamos enloqueciendo!

―Hola, Havoc.

―Calma, muchachos, es uno de los nuestros. ―Con un mesurado _clack_ las armas se retiran―. ¿Cómo entraste aquí, de todos modos?

Fuery lo explica con brevedad. Añade la inteligencia que ha recolectado (tal como es) acerca de las comunicaciones siendo obstruidas―. Creo que puedo arreglarlas, o al menos puedo intentarlo.

―Eres el mejor chance que tenemos ―Havoc concuerda, alborotando su cabello―. Pero primero lo primero, vamos a avisarles a los demás que estás bien. Rayos, estás hecho una porquería.

―¿Podría conseguir una camisa limpia? ¿y algunas vendas para mi estómago?

* * *

><p>La reunión con Falman y Breda es breve, pero los hace sentir mejor a todos.<p>

―¿Dijiste que hablaban Aerugoniano? ―pregunta Falman. Ross está ahí y está limpiando las heridas por efectos del arrastre de Fuery, y él está profundamente sonrojado de estar sin camisa con una mujer mayor pero tiene el control de su mismo para asentir.

―Eso concuerda con el aporte que nos dio el Emperador Ling de algunos de ellos luciendo como Aerugonianos ―confirma Breda―. Iré a avisarle al Führer; ve que puedes hacer con las líneas telefónicas, ¿bien?

―Sí, señor.

―Oh, por favor…

Es en realidad no muy complicado para Fuery averiguar cómo reparar la situación, a pesar de que necesita algunos cables nuevos y un poco de arrastrarse por lugares incómodos. Después de casi una hora de trabajo, tiene una línea de teléfono establecida para el edificio entero.

Curiosamente, casi tan pronto que lo conecta, el teléfono comienza a repiquetear. Todos se quedan mirando, como si hubiesen olvidado que es lo que se supone que tienen que hacer, y luego Fuery recobra la compostura y contesta ―¿C-comando Central?

Todo el mundo a su alrededor lo escucha atentamente, mirándolo. Él oye la voz en el otro lado, ceja arrugada en algo de consternación ―Apenas puedo escucharlo. Espere ―aprieta algunas cosas, retuerce unas pocas conexiones ―, eso está un poco mejor. Soy el Sargento Mayor Kain Fuery; ¿quién es? ―escucha de nuevo, y su rostro adopta una expresión casi cómica de sorpresa―. _¿Acero?_

Havoc aparentemente no puede suprimir una risa ante eso ―Rayos, el chico no podía ser más oportuno, ¿no?

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Fuery―. ¿Quién?... ¿Sheska? ―aparta el teléfono de su boca y se voltea a los otros―. El quiere hablar con alguien llamado Sheska. Dice que era la asistente del General de Brigada Hughes.

―Seguro, la recuerdo ―dice Falman―. Ella tiene un raro don de recordar a la perfección cualquier cosa que ha leído. La traeré.

―Falman fue a traerla ―reporta Fuery― ¿Qué? ¿Desde hace cuanto?... Si, lo siento por eso, las líneas telefónicas estaban interrumpidas. Ha sido un golpe de suerte que hayamos podido reconectar esta… ¿Qué? Oh, no lo sé, aguarda ―mira a Havoc―. Dice que ha estado tratando de comunicarse por al menos una hora. ¿No sabes dónde está Alphonse, verdad?

―La última vez que revisé, estaba en el Cuarto de Crisis con el Führer. Dile a Edward que está bien.

Fuery retransmite la información, y sólo puede imaginarse el alivio que debe haber fluido a través de Ed cuando lo escuchó. ―Bien, aquí viene Fal…man. Uh Claro ―Él nunca había visto a Sheska hasta ese momento, y bueno, ella es joven y bastante bonita, así que es vagamente incomodo cuando él le pasa el receptor a ella.

Ella luce confundida de haber sido convocada, pero acepta en teléfono con un gracias y escucha la voz en el otro lado ―Hola, Edward… ¿Hm? ¿Un globo de aire caliente? Déjame pensar… ¡sí, recuerdo haber leído sobre ellos! Tú… ¿qué? ¿para qué?... Oh, ¿enserio? Bien. Necesitas una canasta – algo ligero de peso pero macizo. Mimbre es lo que se emplea usualmente. Y necesitarás algun material para formar la envoltura, como sábanas de nylon. Tienen que ser grandes y suficientemente fuertes para sostener la canasta… ―ella continua describiendo, en meticuloso detalle, el proceso exacto necesario para fabricar un globo de aire caliente. Fuery no puede evitar sentirse muy impresionado a la riqueza de conocimiento en la materia, y distraídamente se pregunta qué más sabrá ella.

―Bien, con mucho gusto. Sé cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo? ―Sheska le tiende el receptor a Fuery, pero Ed ya ha colgado, así que lo pone de vuelta en la base ―Él quería saber como hacer un globo de aire caliente.

―¿…por qué?

―No sé realmente. No estaba diciendo cosas con mucho sentido. Algo sobre "volar son un halcón" y cuando mencioné que necesitaba una fuente de aire caliente, dijo que no debería preocuparme por eso porque era hora de que el vagabundo perezoso empezara a poner su peso a bordo.

Para evidente alarma de Shezka, los tres hombres rompen en carcajadas. ―¿Eso…eso tiene algún sentido para ustedes? ―pregunta dubitativamente.

―Oh, sí ―dice Fuery.

―Significa que la ayuda viene en camino ―explica Falman.

Havoc hace una mueca divertida, y se rasca la nuca ―¿Alguien quiere ir afuera y decirle a esos perdedores que deberían rendirse ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>¡waa! ¿Quién se imaginó que la fuente de información era Sheska? ¡Cuando lo leí la primera vez no lo habría pensado!<br>**

**Bien, agradezco de corazón a todas ustedes que han sido suficientemente adorables para dejarme un comentario, ¡me hacen querer actualizar diario! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, adoro a Fuery, es el más centrado de todos los holgazanes masculinos del Equipo Mustang. (Hehe)**

**En fin, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	13. Chapter XIII: Anodino

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora: **Me disculpo – Originalmente mencioné a las dos quimeras acompañando a Al en Xing y luego las olvidé. Está corregido aquí, y he corregido los ejemplos anteriores también.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Trece: Anodino.<strong>

_Anodino: Una medicina o droga que alivia el dolor._

* * *

><p>Cerca de las tres de la mañana, la demanda formal fue entregada.<p>

Havoc tiene la tarea de llevar la noticia al Führer Grumman, que luce cansado y malhumorado. Supone que es difícil culpar al tipo, considerándolo todo.

―¿Así que, qué es lo que quieren, Teniente?

―La rendición incondicional del Emperador de Xing y la Princesa May Chang. Si usted no entrega a los nobles, ellos vendrán y los tomarán por la fuerza ―Havoc sabe que la situación es desalentadora; han pasado horas desde la conversación de Fuery con Acero, y no hay signos de que él, Mustang o Hawkeye estén en los límites de la ciudad―. Tienen el Comando Central completamente rodeado, y con las calles de la ciudad aun bloqueadas, las unidades de apoyo no pueden venir a ayudarnos.

―No voy a entregarlos ―La voz de Grumman es como hierro―. Si tenemos que pelear, pelearemos. Consigue a cada hombre disponible para ayudar a cerrar con barricadas la entradas. Seré parte de la lucha yo mismo si es necesario.

Havoc vacila, preguntándose si debería mencionar la posibilidad de asistencia en camino. Luego recuerda lo que con frecuencia olvida, que ninguno de ellos sabía desde hacía mucho –que Hawkeye es la nieta del Führer. El anciano hombre probablemente no apreciaría saber que su única pariente viva podría estar saltando en el meollo de las cosas ―Defenderemos Central hasta el último hombre si es necesario, Su Excelencia ―dice en vez. Dejando que el Führer crea que Hawkeye está a salvo en Resembool. Havoc casi desearía que estuviese.

La puerta del baño se abre lentamente. ―¿Así que eso es lo que desean?

Havoc y el Führer y ambos se voltean hacia el emperador. Él está en extraña calma ―Eso me temo, Su Majestad.

―No deseo que sus hombres sean asesinados por esto, Führer Grumman. Eso no sería correcto ―Ling se para más dentro de la habitación y observa la esquina distante donde su hermana aun está dormida en el pequeño catre― Yo mismo me rendiré.

―¡No, mi señor! ―Es Lan Fan quien habla, un apresurado arrebato, y cruza la habitación en un parpadeo―. ¡Xing lo necesita, no debe!

―Y Amestris necesita estar en paz. ¡Esta no es su pelea! ―el se detiene, y mira a Havoc―. ¿Quién es? ―quiere saber―. ¿Se identificaron los responsables de esto?

Havoc tuerce la vista al mensaje ―No exactamente ―dice―. Solamente clama ser "el legítimo Emperador"

Ling gruñe, y palidece un poco ―Estaba empezando a tener mis sospechas ―admite. Lang Fan trata de conducirlo hasta una silla, pero él se aparta a un lado de ella.

―¿Quién es entonces? ―pregunta el Führer.

―Su nombre es Dong bao ―Ling responde con gravedad―, y él es mi medio hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>―¿Es el <em>hermano<em> de Ling? ―repite Falman sin creérselo, cuando Havoc les relata a conversación a él, Fuery y Breda.

―Eso es lo que dice. Aparentemente Ling era el duodécimo hijo – el Emperador tenía _cincuenta_ hijos, y cuando estaba muriendo hubo una pelea entre todos por el trono. Ling ganó por que consiguió la piedra filosofal ―Havoc no puede imaginar tener cinco hijos, menos cincuenta―. May era la decimoséptima hija, estaba más abajo en la jerarquía que Ling. Así que este Dong Bao estaba enfadado porque asumió que heredaría el trono, siendo el mayor. En vez de eso, no lo consiguió automáticamente, sino que ni siquiera fue nombrado el heredero de Ling.

―Creo que eso me haría sentir un poco resentido también ―Breda reconoce―, pero no lo suficiente para invadir un país vecino.

―Ling dice que hizo a la Princesa su heredera porque ella era la única de toda la familia a la que quería ―continua Havoc―. Pero ha estado apoyando financieramente a los otros cuarenta y ocho desde que fue coronado. Nunca ha confiado en la mayoría, pero dice que nunca esperó que ninguno llegara tan lejos.

―¿Qué hay de la gente que vimos ahí afuera? ¿Los que parecían ser de distintas nacionalidades? ―pregunta Fuery.

―No están seguros aún. Quizá son mercenarios.

―No podemos dejar que el Emperador se rinda ―insiste Fuery―. Eso es -¡está mal!

―No lo haremos, chico, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo necesitamos conseguir a cada hombre disponible y ponerlos en marcha ―dice Havoc―. Dejen a unos pocos custodiando el Cuarto de Crisis, y el resto afuera, listos para pelear.

―¿Qué hay del General? ¿Algo? ―pregunta Falman.

―No hemos escuchado ni pío. Tal vez el globo no resultó y no pudieron entrar a la ciudad. No podemos esperarlos. Sólo…hagamos lo que se espera de nosotros. Luchar.

―Sólo recuerden que aún estamos bajo órdenes ―dice Breda.

―¿Lo estamos?

―No estaban ahí ―La "Torre" le sonríe a medias a su camarada―. Cuando nos reunimos en las alcantarillas, Fuery y Hawkeye y yo. Mustang sólo nos dio una orden: No mueran.

―Ya veo. Si, esa orden aplica para _todos ustedes._

―Para ti también, Havoc ―dice Fuery.

* * *

><p>La completa milicia de Amestris hace una formación en abanico en las escaleras que conducen al Comando Central. La ciudad está anormalmente silenciosa, y uno podría ahogarse en la tensión pura que contamina el ambiente. Todos miran al extraño océano de rostros, y nadie está enteramente seguro de que está a punto de suceder, pero sus espinas dorsales están rígidas con la tensión de saber que <em>algo<em> está más que cerca.

Un hombre se adelanta desde el centro aproximado de la línea de intrusos ―Le he dado a su Führer una hora para decidir ―dice―. ¿Va a entregar al usurpador Xingés?

―Nuestro Führer ha considerado su requerimiento ―responde Havoc―, y creo que sus palabras exactas para usted fueron "Váyanse al infierno".

―¡Entonces todos ustedes caerán! ―Dong Bao brama.

Co un gesto, los Amestrians alistan sus rifles ―Tendrás que pasar a cada uno de nosotros primero ―ruge Breda, probablemente muy bajo para ser escuchado por el enemigo.

―¡Ataquen!

Pero cuando el variopinto ejército empieza a avanzar hacia el edificio, una ráfaga de llamas estalla de un lado de la calle. En el instante en que se consumen, Zampano aparece, causando algunos murmullos de sorpresa; no había sido visto desde el interrumpido desfile. Su modo de andar es extraño, tal vez tiene la pierna lastimada, pero cambia rápidamente en su descomunal forma jabalí y lanza una ronda de puntiagudas espinas a los extraños. Estos empiezan a retroceder al instante, sólo para ser desviados por un segundo estallido de llamas desde un lado distinto de la calle – y ahí está Jerso, con su forma de sapo y vomitando baba, tan pronto como las llamas se apagan.

Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar a la aparición de la segunda quimera, el chirrido de escombros sobre el asfalto hace eco a través de las calles vacías mientras un auto de la milicia se acerca a toda prisa hacia el edificio. No muestra signos de que va a detenerse incluso aunque se aproxima al caos, pero en el último segundo el conductor derrapa con fuerza la llanta hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el auto gire violentamente en el grupo, quienes se dispersan en defensa propia. Sólo entonces alguien se da cuenta de que una persona está agarrada de un lado del camión con un brazo, blandiendo un arma con la otra, el recién llegado dispara varios tiros antes de que el camión se detenga. Riza Hawkeye salta al suelo, atacando y rodando, y ahí está lo que puede describirse como elegancia de su fluidez. Mientras Edward Elric sale del vehículo y corre para unírsele, ella se pone de pie y procede a darle una paliza al insurgente más cercano.

Havoc, observándola, recuerda peculiarmente dos cosas de una vez: primero, exactamente por qué es que cada miembro del Equipo Mustang siempre, siempre ha adorado a su 'reina'; y segundo, exactamente por qué es una muy mala idea hacerla enfadar. El tercer pensamiento, apenas detrás de los primeros dos, es que si Hawkeye está en escena, entonces Mustang debe estar muy cerca. Esta tercera conclusión es rápidamente alcanzada por todos a su alrededor, y un ahogado ánimo se levanta. Justo como Falman había predicho, el arribo de Mustang tiene un beneficioso efecto en la moral de los Amestrians. Todos corren para encarar a sus enemigos, pero no tratando de matar, desde los eventos del Día Prometido ha habido un juramento tácito, al menos entre ciertos oficiales: nunca matar si puede ser evitado.

Acero solo no tiene un arma, y Havoc se pregunta por ello, el chico poniéndose en peligro sin arma y sin alquimia para defenderse. Se da cuenta, en medio de sus propias peleas, que Hawkeye ha puesto su espalda contra de la Edward para protegerlo tanto como sea posible, y Acero no se queda atrás en el combate mano a mano; desarma y deshabilita a dos insurgentes antes de que Havoc llega a su lado.

Y cuando lo hace, una verdadera _pared_ de fuego se levante detrás de todos, bloqueando un potencial escape enemigo.

Havoc hace una mueca sonriente con su cigarrillo ―Saluden al rey, nena (*)

* * *

><p>La escena prontamente desciende en más hondo caos. A pesar de que las fuerzas de Dong Bao tienen alquimistas, no son contrincantes para el Alquimista de la Flama, y su reputación es simplemente tan horrible para que algunos de ellos se rindan sin pelea. Esos son desarmados y custodiados en grupo en el edificio.<p>

Con los otros toma más tiempo convencerlos. De alguna forma, ambos Lan Fan y Alphonse consiguen 'escapar' del Comando Central y unirse a la lucha. Entre las paredes de Al, las llamas de Mustang, las balas de Hawkeye, el extraño pero efectivo estilo patea-traseros de Lan Fan, los puños de Ed, las púas de Zampano y la asquerosa habilidad de Jerso, Havoc siente que podría comprar entradas a esta riña y mirarla desde los balcones. Aun así, hay bastante acción en la arena, así que el difícilmente está lo que llamarían aburrido.

En algún punto alrededor del ocaso, los dignatarios se trasladan del Cuarto de Crisis a la Sala de Situación, donde traen a un sometido Dong Bao para enfrentarlo. Con uno de los mejores alquimistas de Amestris a su izquierda, el más hábil antiguo alquimista parado a la derecha y la más bella francotiradora sosteniendo un arma en su espalda, el vencido noble comienza hablar. Al parecer ha estado usando la ayuda financiera de Ling para comprar la lealtad de los ciudadanos descontentos en Drachma, Creta y Aerugo, construyendo algo parecido a un ejército de mercenarios y esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Como Al había teorizado, con ambos Emperador y Princesa en Ciudad Central, lucia como la oportunidad perfecta para tomar lo que él veía como legalmente suyo.

―No tienen idea, ninguna en absoluto ―él le dice a su hermano y hermana menores―, de cuanto los detesto a ambos. Nunca había odiado a alguien o algo tanto. Me carcome vivo.

El Führer Grumman permite a Ling hacer las preguntas en la entrevista, después de todo, era su vida y la de su hermana favorita las que estaban siendo demandadas a cambio de la ciudad. May está en silencio, pálida por el shock y la pena. Está de pie a un lado con los brazos de Al sobre sus hombros para confortarla. Ling le hace una pregunta tras otra a Dong Bao, queriendo saber cosas particulares de transacciones y detalles de quien estaba involucrado. Está casi antinaturalmente calmado, no demandante, sus preguntas con un tono muy cercano a ser suave. Lan Fan de pie detrás de la silla de Ling; a Havoc le recuerda a una serpiente, posicionada para golpear si Dong hace algo que remotamente implique que va a atacar

La entrevista concluye, y Ling mira a su hermano mayor con severo desprecio ―Ya no serás considerado como hijo del Emperador, Dong Bao ―dice él―. Tú y tu clan serpan exiliados de Xing, tu nombre será borrado de los registros imperiales. Führer Grumman ¿sería tana amble de sacar a este traidor de mi vista? ― se voltea con su espalda contra la mesa y se mueve para abrazar a May por un momento; es como si la traición de uno de sus hermanos solo hubiese servido para elevar sus afectos por otro.

Mientras varios soldados escoltan al prisionera fuera de la habitación, Ling suspira, y mira a Ed. Sonríe de nuevo ―Admítelo, ¡tenerme aquí ha hecho tus preparaciones de boda _mucho_ más interesantes!

―Si ―Acero hace una mueca―. Más te vale haberme traído un presente de boda increíble, Ling.

―¿Qué? ¿Mi presencia no es regalo suficiente?

* * *

><p>(*) <strong>N.T:<strong> La expresión original era _"Hail to the King, baby"_ y honestamente, aunque quemé un par de neuronas para tratar de hacerlo sonar igual de genial en español…no resultó. Sería algo muy hitleriano, pero a veces estás expresiones son muy inexactas para traducirlas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Haha!<strong>

**Pobre Ed, siempre me quedé con la duda de si en realidad Ling no le trajo regalo de bodas. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la aparición de Roy y Riza (y todos los demás, claro)! Ya volvemos a las cuestiones de la boda…ah, pero a modo de adelanto, este asuntico de Dong Bao no se queda así ¿vale? Ya verán de qué les hablo. (Muajaja)**

**¡Comenten y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	14. Chapter XIV: Baño maría

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler.

**Nota de la Autora:** Siento como si estuviese relegando severamente la relación de Ed y Winry, sin embargo, no tanto como la de Ling y Lan Fan, así que este capítulo va a ser un poquito diferente de lo que había planeado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce: <strong>Baño María.

_Baño María: Agua caliente usada para calendar materiales delicados como material animal y vegetal._

* * *

><p>Winry estaba feliz de verlo, claro, pero ella siempre ha sido una chica emocional. Ed ha aprendido a aprovechar eso. En la ausencia de Hawkeye, ambos toman a Black Hayate de paseo por los campos, y mientras el perro se lanza a atrapar mariposas, Ed enlaza sus dedos con los de Winry y le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.<p>

Faltan cinco días para la boda ahora, y él solo está agradecido que el jaleo en Central no la ha forzado a posponer el evento que ella ha estado planeando por meses. Ambos son jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo, siente que han esperado suficiente. No, para ser precisos, siente que él la ha hecho esperar suficiente.

Están a distancia del campamento, que ha sido establecido sin la supervisión del General y la Coronel. Alguien los saluda; ellos están muy lejos para ver de quién se trata, pero él saluda de vuelta de todos modos. Casi todos los que están son los que deberían. Él regresó a Resembool en tren, en parte para viajar con Al, pero en mayor medida porque viajar en el auto (que es mitad suyo y mitad del General Fastidio más le vale traerlo en una pieza) habría tomado mucho más tiempo.

―Y realmente quería regresar aquí contigo ―admite.

―Te extrañé.

―Yo igual. Podría haber sido peor.

―No puedo creer que fuera el hermano de Ling todo este tiempo, es horrible ―Winry luce pensativa―. Supongo que…Al y tu son los únicos hermanos que he conocido alguna vez. Así que creo que espero que todos los hermanos se traten como ustedes chicos lo hacen.

―Sin embargo, Al y yo somos mejores amigos ―Ed le recuerda―. No somos típicos hermanos. Hemos tenido que depender la vida en el otro para sobrevivir. Ling y sus hermanos y hermanas eran bastante más rivales desde el inicio.

―Así suena de seguro. Me alegro que al menos se lleve bien con May.

―Sí, él la adora por la forma en que Al lo dice. Claro, Al no es exactamente _objetivo…_

Winry ríe ―No, no lo es. Así que cuéntame cómo entraron en la ciudad.

―Bueno, una vez que Fuery reconectó la línea telefónica, logré hablar con Sheska. Ella puede recordar cualquier cosa que haya leído en la vida, así que esperaba que quizá hubiese leído algo sobre globos de aire caliente. Efectivamente, ella me dijo exactamente lo que necesitábamos hacer. Nos tomó un par de horas encontrar todo lo necesario y armarlo correctamente, pero funcionó ―Ed suelta una risita―. En realidad fue bastante genial. Nos escabullíamos en algún punto pasada la medianoche, y como estaba tan oscuro, no nos vieron venir. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, encontramos a Jerso y Zampano. Zampano tenía una bala en la pierna y Jerso lo había encontrado y llevado lejos de las calles; se estaban escondiendo en las ruinas del bar favorito de Mustang. Hawkeye lo vendó lo mejor que pudo, y para el momento que los enemigos estaban cercando el Comando Central pusimos en marcha el plan. Le daré crédito a Mustang, a veces se inventa cosas bastante inteligentes; la mayoría de lo que hicimos después fue su idea ―describe las flamas, los disparos y su forma loca de conducir.

―Idiota ―el tono de ella es cariñoso―. Podrías haberte matado.

―Sí, eso fue lo que pensé. Aparentemente Hawkeye te hizo una promesa de que me regresaría a casa a salvo, y ella siempre cumple sus promesas así que no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

―¿Por qué ellos no regresaron contigo, de todos modos?

―Ya sabes, no entiendo mucho de eso ―ríe Ed―. Sé que en parte es porque tenían que conducir el auto que compramos, ya que no podíamos llevarlo en tren. Pero creo que hay más motivos que ese.

―Bien, no es como si fuesen a tener algo de _tiempo a solas ―_dice Winry secamente―. Realmente me sorprende que el Führer prefiriese venir en auto en vez de en tren.

―Lo sé. Creo que solo quería pasar tiempo con su nieta, ya sabes, después de que ella arriesgo su cuello y eso.

―¿Cuándo llegarán?

―Probablemente a la hora de la cena, sino antes. Hawkeye maneja muy endemoniadamente rápido ―sacude la cabeza, y se recuesta sobre la pared baja de piedra por la que cruzan―. En la forma en que lo veo, nos están haciendo un favor.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Sacamos a pasear al perro.

―¿Y…?

Él sonríe y la presiona entre sus brazos ―Quiere decir que conseguimos estar a solas por un rato. No he estado sólo contigo desde que Sig e Izumi llegaron.

Ella se carcajea y lo abraza ―Okey, si, ha sido un poco loco ―admite ella―, pero vamos a tener mucho tiempo para nosotros después de la boda, así que eso lo balanceará.

―No me importa ―dice él alegremente, su cara hundida en los cabellos de ella, por lo que las palabras suenan amortiguadas ―Tendremos tiempo a solas ahora ―levanta la barbilla de ella hacia arriba para besarla como dios manda, cosa que continua por un rato. Algo que Ed sabe es que si no estuviese absolutamente seguro de que ha sido el único en besar a Winry, iría y cazaría al bastardo que le enseñó a hacer esas cosas. Le alivia saber que sólo ha aprendido practicando con él, aunque se maravilla de cuán _bien_ ha aprendido como derretirlo.

Un poco más tarde, después de que él ha recuperado el aliento, añade ―Estar a solas contigo está totalmente subestimado. Pero estoy feliz de reportar que todos los demás están ocupados. Al con May y Ling…hm, creo que va hacer e intento número cuatro.

―¿Intento número cuatro?

―Al solo dijo que Lan Fan lo ha rechazado tres veces para convertirse en Emperatriz, pero pienso que después de lo que sucedió con su hermano, quiere intentarlo nuevamente. Quizá se salga con la suya esta vez.

Y resultó que Ed estaba en lo correcto. Ling mismo no dice mucho, pero tiene una sonrisita bonachona; es Al quien clarifica la situación para Ed, habiendo sacado los detalles de May, quien los averiguó de Lan Fan.

―Él le dijo que si en realidad era seria acerca de protegerlo, entonces tendría que ser su Emperatriz porque ¿cómo mas podría proteger su corazón de ser roto' ―dice Al―. Y ella admitió que no lo había pensando así, y sabe lo mucho que Dong Bao lo hirió, así que no pudo rebatir eso y aceptó ―el más joven de los Elric se encoge de hombros afablemente―. Además, ella lo ama.

―Eso lo resuelve, entonces. Estoy planeando en irrumpir en la boda imperial ―dice Ed―. Al menos tengo el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar las pasadas semanas. ¿Qué hay de ti hermano?

―¿Yo? Bueno, May dice que espera que esté ahí porque necesita un acompañante formal.

―Uh-huh ―Ed sólo enarca una ceja de comprensión.

* * *

><p>El Führer Grumman llega aproximadamente una hora antes de la cena. Hawkeye parquea el auto e inmediatamente se adelanta para saludar a Black Hayate, pero primero recibe un cálido abrazo de Winry. Mientras Ed mira, su futura novia enlaza sus brazos alrededor de la mujer ―Me alegro tanto de verla ―dice; Hawkeye luce desconcertada en extremo, pero el entendimiento cruza sus facciones cuando Winry añade ―Gracias por mantener su promesa.<p>

―Edward es un hermano de armas ―Hawkeye replica afablemente, palmeando a Winry en la espalda―. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

Instalan al Führer en el campamento, y Mustang le extiende las llaves del auto a Ed ―La Coronel Hawkeye y yo decidimos que era muy inconveniente llevarlo de vuelta a Ishval ―dice―, así que pensamos dártelo a ti y a Winry como regalo de bodas.

―Me está dando un auto que originalmente era mitad mío. Que generoso ―Ed hace una mueca.

―Dame un respiro. Estábamos ocupados salvando Central para ir de compras ―Mustang replica con una sonrisita. Caminan a través del campamento, donde todos desde el Mayor Armstrong hasta Ross, Brosh, Havoc y Catalina están ocupados en el serio asunto de relajarse y prepararse para disfrutar.

―¡Hey, jefe! ―llama Havoc. Ha estado hablando con la Señora Hughes, quien llegó con ellos en el tren, y después de palmear a Elicia en la cabeza, alcanza a Ed y Mustang―. Escuchen, ahora que estamos aquí, ¡debemos asegurarnos de que Acero tenga su despedida de soltero!

Flama y Acero intercambian miradas. Sus pensamientos claramente conducidos en la mima dirección: eso podría ser brillante o podría ser un desastre. O posiblemente ambos ―Hagámoslo el día antes de la boda ―dice Mustang despacio―. Dale tiempo a todos de acomodarse.

* * *

><p>Es una fiesta de soltero enorme, y para responder a la pregunta es todo un brillante desastre.<p>

Mr Garfiel declina de unírseles, pero es el único. Cada hombre actualmente en la propiedad Rockbell está en el campo, con las féminas refugiadas en la casa la fiesta está muy animada.

Hay licor, hay música (Ed no tiene muy claro de donde proviene, pero definitivamente hay música) y hay una gran cantidad de risa.

El Führer Grumman se involucra alegremente en las festividades, parece haber empezado a beber desde temprano. Ríe a cada cosa que alguien dice o hace, y cada vez que pide otro whiskey, hace otro decreto.

―He decidido ―anuncia―, que…que el Alquimista de Acero… ¡está aquí!

―Muy astuto, señor ―dice Mustang con sequedad.

Dado el honor de tener al Führer ahí, no hay actividades sucias programadas. En vez de eso, los hombres se agrupan de a seis o siete y empiezan a jugar cartas con apuestas ridículas. Ed rápidamente se da cuenta de que nada de lo que sucede es enserio cuando Fuery se convierte en el gobernador del Este de Amestris después de ganar una mano. Cualquiera que pierda otra mano es asignado a lavar platos después del banquete de bodas.

―¡He decidido que todo el mundo debe bailar en la boda!

―Yo paso ―dice Breda.

―Eso significa que dejas de ser el Alcalde de Ciudad Central.

―Quienquiera que gane la siguiente mano es el rey del desierto.

―Ed, ¿quieres otra bebida?

―¡He decidido que habrá una nueva ley y todos los carros deberán ser conducidos por el lado derecho de las calles!

―Ya lo hacen, señor.

―¡Por la izquierda, entonces!

Havoc lanza una mano con molestia ―Este juego está arreglado.

―Solo estás enojado porque tendrás que usar vestido en la boda.

―¿Fuery está dormido por allí?

―El chico no aguanta mucho licor.

―Alguien consiga un marcador, dibujémosle una barba de chivo.

―Tírame una carta…

―Si insistes…

―¡Ouch! ¡No quise decir literalmente!

―¡He decidido diseñar una nueva bandera para Amestris! ¡Nuestro emblema será un caniche! (*)

―Hey, Acero, el ganador se queda con tu auto nuevo.

―¡Demonios, no!

Él no recuerda haberse reído tanto en la vida. Hay algo cálido en la escena completa, y por primera vez tiene una buena apreciación de toda la idea de "hermanos en armas". De alguna manera quiere a esos chicos. Claro, ya tiene tres cervezas en la cabeza, así que eso podría estar contribuyendo a la calidez. Sip, debe estar achispado (**), porque incluso siente algo de afecto por Mustang ahora mismo.

―Quienquiera que gane la siguiente mano, tiene la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio ―ofrece Ling.

―¿Así que quien gane la siguiente ronda recibirá una paliza de parte de Alphonse? ¡Paso!

―¡He decidido renombrar las cuatro estaciones! ¡En vez de otoño, invierno, primavera y verano, serán Frank, Ed, Joe y Bob!

Mustang, al lado de Ed, se mueve y llama al asistente del Führer ―¿Cuántos se ha tomado Su Excelencia, exactamente? Quizá se está sobrepasando.

―No se preocupe, General Mustang ―el ayuda de cámara (***) le asegura―. Tengo un ojo sobre él ―Mustang no luce convencido, así que el hombre baja la voz―. Ha estado tomando agua casi todo el tiempo. Solo está _pretendiendo_ que es whiskey.

―¿De verdad?

―Meramente uniéndose al espíritu de la ocasión…y tratando de hacer ver que aun puede beber como todo el mundo ―Ed rompe en carcajadas, y después de un momento, también lo hace Mustang. El juego continua.

―Quienquiera que pierda la siguiente mano tiene que bailar una can-can en la boda.

―¡Usando una minifalda! ―hay un rugido colectivo.

Ed echa un vistazo alrededor y capta a Al, que está sonrosado y sonriente; él encuentra la mirada de Ed y levanta el vaso hacia él. Ed levanta el suyo de vuelta, como chocándolos a distancia, y se despacha lo que queda de su bebida. Una vez lleno de nuevo, se pone de pie (un poco tambaleante) y anuncia ―¡Yo…propongo un brindis! ¡Por todos ustedes! ¡Porque están…aquí!

―¡Por Acero!

―¡Por Winry! ¡Dios bendiga a la chica, va a necesitarlo!

―¡Por todos nosotros!

―¡Por ti y por mi! ¡Los mejores amigos que siempre seremos!

―¡Salud!

―¡He decidido que las bodas son buenas para el alma! ¡Debemos tener una al mes por lo menos!

―¿Cómo propone arreglar eso, Su Excelencia? ―Ed no está seguro quien ha hecho la pregunta, pero hay muchos riendo.

―Con…hm… ¡ah! ¡Ya sé! ―y el rostro del Viejo hombre repentinamente adopta una expresión muy astuta―. ¡He decidido eliminar la ley de anti-fraternización! ¿Eh? Eso debería ayudar ¿sí?

El campamento queda en absoluto silencio. Incluso los hombres no militares en la fiesta, como Sig y Al se dan cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir el Führer es increíblemente importante. Ed observa a su alrededor; casi todos miran hacia su mesa. En lo que no está seguro es si miran fijamente al Führer o a Mustang, quien se da cuenta se ha quedado paralizado y casi blanco del shock. Sus ojos negros pegados al Führer.

―Espere…Su Excelencia ―dice alguien de otro grupo―. ¿Está hablando enserio?

―¿Por qué no? ¡Es una ley tonta! ―Grumman levanta su vaso, sonríe y vacía el contenido―. Hablo muy enserio y redactaré los papeles tan pronto vuelva a Central. ¿Quién más va a tener una boda cada mes?

Y luego Ed recuerda…_Grumman no está borracho._ Mira las cartas de Mustang, luego le da un golpe en las costillas al General, que se voltea despacio para mirarlo.

―Creo que usted acaba de ganar el juego ―dice astutamente.

* * *

><p>(*) caniche: es la traducción de <strong>poodle <strong>o **puddle**. Creo que la mayoría conocemos esa raza de perros franceses con cortes de mucho pelo en algunas partes y calvicie en otras.

(**)Achispado: Debe ser un regionalismo para decir que está _prendido_ o _contentón_ por la bebida, pero no borracho.

(***)Ayuda de cámara o **valet**: es como se designa a la persona encargada de ayudar a un lord en asuntos personales como ropa. Usualmente eran empleos de los siglos XVIII, XIX y primera parte del silgo XX.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoho...<strong>

**Yo me quedé fría cuando lo leí. ¡Wow! ¡Te amo Grumman! Oh, Roy debe estar a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?**

**¡Comenten, y nos vemos en la próxima!  
><strong>

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	15. Chapter XV: Oro fulminante

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler.

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Ya estamos casi al final! Su continuidad es muy apreciada. Ahora, el turno de Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quince: Oro Fulminante<strong>

_Oro Fulminante: Hecho de añadir Amonio al Hidróxido áurico formado por la precipitación de potasio por oro metálico disuelto en agua regia. Altamente explosivo cuando se seca. _

* * *

><p>La mañana de la boda de Acero amaneció soleada, despejada y fresca. Buenas condiciones para una ceremonia a cielo abierto.<p>

Roy camina alrededor de la casa, vestido con su esmoquin pero con el corbatín en el bolsillo. Nunca pudo entender como atar la maldita cosa. Una corbata es fácil, pero el nudo lo confunde. Su mente aun permanece en los eventos de la noche anterior, y el escandaloso (y completamente sobrio) anuncio del Führer de quitar la ley de anti-fraternización. Hay un aire de celebración entre muchos de los hombres, porque finalmente serán capaces de buscar a alguna oficial femenina con la que habían querido salir, pero que estaba previamente fuera de límites. Para Roy, es un poquitín diferente.

El último obstáculo real ha sido despejado. Después de que el Führer hizo su pronunciamiento, Roy tuvo en cuenta no beber nada más así podría estar seguro de su lucidez. Fue a donde Gruman directamente cuando la fiesta acabó, para verificar que él realmente quiso decir lo que dijo, y en retrospectiva probablemente mereció la mirada de "¿eres idiota?" que el viejo hombre le había dado.

Entra a la casa despacio, y escucha risitas sobre su cabeza. Una sonrisa involuntaria se toma su rostro; Winry preparándose para su gran día. Ella es una chica muy dulce, y sabe cómo manejar a Acero. Le desea lo mejor.

―Oh, es usted, General ―dice la Señora Pinako bajando las escaleras, Den probablemente la había alertado de alguien abriendo la puerta―. Espere aquí, la llamaré ―se retira rápidamente fuera de su vista antes de que pueda abrir la boca, y un momento después, un muy diferente par de piernas bajan a la vista.

El vestido que le compró a Riza alcanza justo a sus rodillas, un hecho que él (siendo un hombre de piernas) aprecia. La falda es rellena, con forma de campana y se desliza grácilmente desde donde la tela abraza sus caderas. Él trata de no preguntarse si ella usa la funda de la pistola debajo. Las mangas son cortas, el cuello alto cuidadosamente ocultando la cicatriz en su garganta, y el color es el mismo rosa suave del abrigo que ella a veces usa alrededor de sus hombros. Su cabello está suelto y su expresión, sorprendida ―Buenos días, General.

―Buenos días ―saca en alto el corbatín―. Lamento interrumpir el tiempo de chicas, pero ¿podrías darme una mano?

―Oh ―ella medio sonríe, viniendo en su ayuda; tiene que pararse en la punta de los pies para alcanzar correctamente su cuello, y él no puede descubrir cuál es esa esencia pero ella está usando algún tipo de perfume ―Algún día de estos debo enseñarle cómo hacerlo por usted mismo.

―Hmm ―sonríe él.

―Sonó bastante ruidoso allá afuera anoche ―dice ella enérgicamente― Por favor dígame que no bebió lo suficiente para llenar su auto de flores de nuevo…

―¿Para hacer _qué?_

Ella ríe, y le recuerda esa llamada telefónica durante el reinado del terror de Bradley ―Quería decirle qué estaba pasando, pero temía que estuviese en peligro. Así que mentí sobre no tener un jarrón.

―Está bien. Yo mentí acerca de las flores.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

Él suspira ―No estaba borracho, y no compré ningunas flores. Solo…quería verte, y me inventé eso ―los ojos de ella se abren, pero no dice nada. Aun trabaja muy despacio en el corbatín, y tenerla así de cerca lo está volviendo loco―. Coronel, hay…algo que necesito decirlo. Rápido, mientras estemos a solas.

―¿Qué?

Roy inspira una bocanada de aire ―Tu abuelo ha decidido abolir la ley contra la fraternización.

Las manos de ella se congelan; a él le recuerda su propia reacción. Ella se queda mirándolo ―Él… ¿qué?

―Lo anunció anoche. Y no, no estaba bebiendo.

―Ya veo.

―Sip. Así…que siendo ese el caso…nosot-

Es interrumpido por un _click_, y ambos voltean la cabeza para ver al fotógrafo de la boda. Tiene una cámara de cajón en las manos, y sonríe cuando lo atrapan. ―Lo siento. Solo estoy buscando algunas tomas naturales pre-ceremonia. Necesito subir y tomar algunas de la novia y su abuela.

―Claro que si ―Riza termina con el nudo y le hace señas al fotógrafo para que la siga. Para Roy añade, sobre su hombro―. Hablaremos luego.

Bueno, eso al menos no es un _no_.

* * *

><p>Acero camina de un lado a otro en el jardín. La boda está a punto de empezar en apenas diez minutos y se murmura a sí mismo acerca de subir a buscarla. Alphonse, por el contrario, lo observa plácidamente; por supuesto, él es el padrino. El oficiante, quien Roy sospecha los conoce de toda la vida, luce divertido<p>

Las sillas que han sido dispuestas en el extenso césped están casi por completo ocupadas. El Führer Grumman está entre los últimos en llegar, caminando del brazo con su nieta, y ambos toman asiento a la derecha de Roy. Riza entre ambos hombres. Los soldados que forman la guardia de honor están de pie con esmero alrededor del borde del grupo, y el fotógrafo va a terminarse el rollo de filmar si continúa tomando fotos de los invitados.

Los músicos inician el tradicional preludio nupcial de Amestris, y Elicia aparece en escena. Está absolutamente preciosa, seis años de edad ahora, y vestida con un vestido verde pálido como una mañana de primavera. Roy tiene un nudo en la garganta, pensado como su padre habría disfrutado este momento. La sigue Paninya, amiga de Winry, y una vez que llega al lugar dónde Acero espera impaciente, todo el mundo se pone en pie al aparecer Winry. Sig la lleva en lugar de su padre fallecido, y hay un murmullo colectivo de admiración mientras camina del brazo de él; está hermosa, radiante de felicidad. Roy le echa un vistazo a Acero, que tiene la boca abierta, pero rápidamente se recompone en una de sus absurdamente enormes sonrisas.

―Creo que ahora entiende por qué no tenía permitido ver el vestido ―murmura Riza.

Todos se sientan de nuevo, y el ritual nupcial comienza. Roy ha estado en bodas anteriormente, él fue el padrino cuando Maes se casó con Gracia después de todo, y ha asistido a algunas otras, usualmente en capacidad de oficial. Realmente no está prestando mucha atención, sigue mirando a Riza, por el rabillo del ojo. Aparentemente ella hace lo mismo intermitentemente, porque en un punto se atrapar mutuamente en el acto.

Los anillos son intercambiados y de repente, finalmente, Winry es la Señora Elric y Acero la besa con tanto entusiasmo y alegría con solo una pizca de posesividad y todo el mundo aplaude, y por primera y única vez, Roy está celoso de Edward. Busca a tientas con incomodidad, tratando a la vez de tomar la mano de Riza y no tomarla, inseguro de cuál es el curso correcto de acción como si tuviese dieciséis años y estuviese viviendo bajo el techo de su maestro, y ella resuelve el dilema tomándolo del brazo. Los celos se desvanecen, reemplazados por esperanza.

* * *

><p>La recepción es ruidosa y alegre, con música y comida y baile y risas. Roy nota que algunos de los soldados no pierden tiempo tomando ventaja de la prohibición abolida; Denny Brosh rápidamente le pide a María Ross un baile. El Mayor Armstrong muy galantemente invita a Gracia y Elicia <em>ambas<em> a bailar con él al mismo tiempo, un movimiento que requiere que todo el mundo les de espacio pero un poco más que gimoteos se oyen. Roy baila con la novia y con Elicia, y Riza baila con el novio y con Al, con su abuelo y con Havoc. Ella se mueve con experticia; el había olvidado que puede bailar tan bien, y finalmente, se acerca para invitarla.

Típicamente, son interrumpidos antes de llegar a algún lado, porque hay algunas poses que el fotógrafo necesita tomar, y su presencia es requerida para unas cuantas. Aparentemente son considerados como miembros de un grupo selecto de invitados, cosa que Roy encuentra curiosamente conmovedora dado su combativa casi-amistad con Acero. Hay una topa de grupo con el Equipo Mustang también, en buena medida, y algunas otras.

Mientras observa a Gracia y Elicia posando, Roy oye a los recién casados por sobre el ruido.

―Ed, ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea?

―Oh, sip.

―¿Pero y si hiero a alguien? ―intrigado, Roy escucha más de cerca, porque _eso_ es extraño para que lo diga una novia.

―¡Nunca te preocupas tanto cuando lanzas esa llave inglesa a mi cabeza!

―Eso es distinto. Estaba tratando de introducir algo de sentido común en ti.

―Muy chistosa. Mira, no te preocupes. ¿Querías hacer algo lindo por Hawkeye, cierto?

―Si…

―Bueno, este es el más grande favor que podrías hacerle.

―De acuerdo. Pero si algo sale mal, te culparé.

―Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que hacen las esposas.

* * *

><p>Roy no tiene idea de qué era lo que discutían, pero <em>ese nombre<em> no se usa a la ligera en su presencia, y por ello va a buscarla. Desplazándose sigilosamente hasta a ella, manos en los bolsillos, dice: ―Acero está planeando algo.

―¿Qué?

―No lo sé, pero tu nombre apareció en la conversación.

―¿_Mi_ nombre?

Él se encoge de hombros ―Solo sonó extraño, es todo.

Riza comienza a responder, pero es interrumpida por el anuncio de que es tiempo de que Winry lance el ramo. Ambos se voltean, y evidentemente, la novia y el novio están en el balcón. La mayoría de las mujeres solteras están apretujadas bajo ella: Paninya, May, María Ross, Rebecca, Sheska (Roy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba _aquí)_ y un par más que conoce de vista pero no por el nombre, al igual que algunas chicas de Resembool ―¿No vas?

―No…estoy muy segura de que Becky matará por el ramo a este punto, no me meteré en su camino.

―Escucha ―dice él―. Acerca de antes…lo que estábamos hablando…

―¿Listas? ―grita Winry. Riza no la está mirando, o al él; sus brazos cruzados estudiando algo a media distancia o a nada. Roy mira, sin embargo, y hay algo muy raro en la postura de Winry. Ella no se prepara para lanzar el ramo para nada.

―Espero que Winry haya recordado quitar la llave inglesa del ramo antes de tirarlo ―Riza comenta distraídamente―. Lo cargó como su 'algo viejo'. Alguien va a salir herido si no lo hizo.

_¿Pero y si hiero a alguien?_

De repente, Roy tiene una buena idea de qué es lo que Acero puede estar maquinando. Al mirar, incapaz de completar la frase, Winry arquea el brazo, añadiendo poder al lanzamiento y tira el ramo hacia el cielo. Tiene considerablemente más peso de lo que deberían tener un ramo de flores, sugiriendo que la llave inglesa está ahí. Su brazo es bueno y su fuerza, evidente, y se da cuenta muy tarde que se dirige directamente _a su cabeza._

―¡General!

Riza ha mirado hacia arriba justo a tiempo, y aunque no necesariamente sabe _que_ es lo que vuela hacia ellos, sabe que él está en su trayectoria directa. Sus pequeñas manos presionan contra su pecho, poniéndolo fuera de rango, y ella toma el impacto por sí misma. Las flores golpean contra su estomago, tirándola hacia atrás hacia el suelo; hay un murmullo general de puro desconcierto. Ella está sentada ahí con una mueca de dolor, frotándose la zona de impacto, y sus ojos de abren casi cómicamente cuando ve exactamente qué es lo que ha capturado. Arriba en el balcón, Acero golpea el aire como si eso fuese lo que quería.

Con el primer shock atrás, casi todos comienzan a responder con carcajadas y algunos con aplausos. Roy, sin embargo, ve que Riza está en aprietos y se mueve para ayudarla ―¿Estás bien? ―toma la mano libre y desliza su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

―Odio ser motivo de risas ―murmura ella. Sus mejillas peligrosamente cerca de competir con su vestido.

―Probablemente me salvaste de una terrible contusión, si te consuela. Gracias ―Su mano aun en su cintura, y no hace ningún esfuerzo para quitarla ya que ella no objeta.

El Führer llega hasta ellos, a lo que las risas se apagan. En una inusual muestra de afecto, él toma las mejillas de Riza entre sus mano y le besa la frente ―Me alegra que esté finalmente arreglado ―dice alegremente.

―¿Q-qué?

El viejo hombre sonríe, ignorando (o tal vez disfrutando) la confusión de su nieta, y mira a Roy ―Más te vale cuidar bien de ella.

Roy parpadea. El peso de las al menos cien miradas sobre ellos, y difícilmente sabe que decir ―Uh…si. Si, por supuesto.

―Bien ―Grumman se voltea, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzando a alejarse ―Solo llamen a mi secretaria cuando decidan la fecha. Aunque deben esperar hasta que la ley esté oficialmente abolida.

―Sí, Su Excelencia.

―¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ―Riza pregunta débilmente. Por primera vez en todos los años que lleva de conocerla, Roy teme que se desmaye. Todo el mundo los mira, y por un momento, él casi los odia por hacerla sentir tan incómoda. Necesita acabar con eso, ahora.

―Lo discutiremos luego, Coronel. ―dice, tono oficial, y el uso de ese tono parece ayudar a calmar su estrés.

―Sí, señor.

―Mejor ve a devolver la herramienta a Winry. La necesitará para mantener a Acero en línea, después de todo.

―Ya mismo, señor.

Todos _aun_ observan, así que Roy decide que eso llama por algo más drástico. Deja a Riza avanzar cinco pasos y añade, casual pero en alto ―Y cuando tenga tiempo, comuníquese con la secretaria de su Excelencia acerca de una fecha apropiada. Pienso que más pronto es preferible a más tarde.

Ella rueda al punto, mirándolo; el exceso de color se ha drenado de su rostro. Por un momento se pregunta si ha ido muy lejos. Luego ella se para en una postura militar, lo saluda agudamente, y declara ―Sí, señor. Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Roy no deja que su alivio o su felicidad eviten que note las expresiones de Breda y Havoc mientras le pasan a Falman un pequeño fajo de billetes ―Espero recibir una parte de eso ―les avisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pobrecilla Riza! Todo el mundo conspirando para hacerle las cosas sencillas. <strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve en un viaje de negocios en Panamá y hasta ahora vuelvo a tocar el PC. Es posible que tarde un poco también con el siguiente capítulo dado que no lo he terminado de traducir. Gracias por su comprensión.  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo, ya estamos cerca del final. Aunque estoy segura de que nos veremos en muy poco...ya verán.**

**¡Comenten!**

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	16. Chapter XVI: Agua Regia

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducido por. Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la autora:** El epílogo está listo, _sin embargo, _no creo que sea muy justo terminar sin cubrir las dos bodas que están implícitas en un futuro cercano. ¡Así que, aquí vienen! Esperaba poder ponerlas en el mismo capítulo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, así que la otra viene en el capítulo siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciséis: Agua Regia.<strong>

_Agua Regia: Literalmente "Agua del Rey". Una composición capaz de disolver el oro._

* * *

><p>May Chang no se llevaba bien con la mujer que está por ser su cuñada. Son miembros de clanes opuestos, pelearon una vez en la residencia de un muy agitado doctor. Había un entendimiento no-completamente-hablado ahí, de matar a primera vista<p>

Sin embargo, eso está en el pasado. Hoy ella es la hermana favorecida por el Emperador de Xing, la jefe de asistentes de la novia en la boda imperial y, con todo, está muy feliz.

Después de todo lo sucedido en Amestris, el segundo '_todo lo sucedido'_, May estuvo, por un tiempo, un poco decaída. Una cosa es saber, abstractamente, que tienes cuarenta y ocho hermanos que probablemente desearían que estuvieses muerta para tomar tu lugar en la sucesión; después de todo, ha sido así su vida entera, la única diferencia es que el número solía ser cuarenta y nueve (Pero eso era antes de que Ling se convirtiera en el Emperador, _antes _del primer 'Todo lo Sucedido' en Amestris. Él la quiere ahora, ella lo quiere a él, en realidad, un es hermano al que adorar y respetar. Uno de los cuarenta y nueve no es mucho, pero es más de lo que esperaba y está contenta con eso). Es una cosa totalmente diferente saber que uno de ellos ha estado trabajando activamente para crear el escenario exacto y luego atacar a algunos de tus más preciados amigos y aliados para lograrlo. Ha sido duro aceptarlo, incluso a pesar del desvanecimiento del Clan de Bao.

Alphonse, sin embargo, tiene una vasta cantidad de experiencia aceptando lo que tendría que ser inaceptable. Así que por invitación suya, May ha estado soportándose en Al en los meses desde que regresaron a Xing, y su sonrisa soleada y la calidez de sus ojos dorados ha sido tal bálsamo a su espíritu herido como nada podría haberlo sido. Ella solo tiene dieciséis años, pero sabe algunas cosas, y si ella no lo amaba antes de eso, definitivamente lo ama ahora.

Lan Fan, sin embargo, a su manera, ha sido una carga tranquilizadora también. May tiene más hermanas de las que se ocupa de recordar, pero Lan Fan no tiene ninguna, y May será la primera. Así que han estado tratando de sentirse como hermanas, en parte por Ling, en parte por sí mismas, y para su sorpresa está funcionando. Han pasado de ser acartonadamente cordiales a ser amigables y a veces a bromear juntas. Y ahora, May estará de pie al lado de Lan Fan mientras es coronada Emperatriz de Xing.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia es en una hora y Lan Fan ya está vomitando.<p>

May está tratando de ayudar. Sostiene la cabeza de la mujer, manteniendo su cabello cuidadosamente lejos de su rostro ―Todo va a estar bien ―dice gentilmente. Toma un trapo frío del asistente y, una vez que las arcadas han disminuido, le limpia el rostro a Lan Fan― ¿No estás enferma, verdad? ¿Son solo los nervios?

―Eso creo. No…no quiero…deshonrar al Emperador.

―Y no lo harás.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

―Porque mi hermano te ama ―May sonríe―. Enfrentémoslo, Lan Fan, tú _tienes_ que ser la Emperatriz. Él no se casará con nadie más, el concilio sugirió otros nombres y se rehúsa a siquiera discutirlo. Será contigo o con nadie.

―Pero no sé nada acerca de _ser_ una Emperatriz.

―¿Qué hay que saber? Eres buena visitando dignatarios, sabes cómo hacer eso, mira cuan perfectamente te llevaste con el Führer de Amestris. Usas ropas bonitas, eres una mujer bonita, así que eso no será difícil. Y debes hacer lo que siempre has hecho cuando se trate de proteger a la vida hermano, y quizá darle un par de niños mientras lo haces. Eso no va a ser complicado. Y yo te ayudaré tanto como pueda.

Finalmente, Lan Fan se relaja ―Gracias, May

―Bien. Ahora, si ya terminamos con _esto_ ―continua May, adoptando un tono enérgico―, ¡vamos a vestirte para tu boda!

* * *

><p>Las novias reales de Xing visten ropajes de oro, acentuados con símbolos sagrados en carmesí y zafiro. El cabello de Lan Fan está lavado y peinado con un aceite fragante para hacerlo brillar como cristal negro, luego secado permitiendo que caiga suelto sobre su pálida piel, el contraste es hermosamente sorprendente. Sus labios están pintados cuidadosamente, y May piensa que le recuerda a una muñeca que una vez recibió como regalo de su padre cuando era una niña pequeña. Su cabeza se deja sin adornos, lista para recibir la corona imperial de la consorte. Ya no tiene malestar, pero aun tiembla.<p>

May, como asistente de la novia, está vestida con un vestido similar, hecho de ropajes de plata y con pocas acentuaciones. Sus trenzas están deshechas, su cabello desenredado y con el mismo tratamiento que el de la novia, pero su rostro esta sin maquillaje. Porta una tiara que Ling mandó a hacer especialmente para ella; no pretende identificarla como heredera al trono, sino simplemente como la hermana más amada del Emperador. Ella lo atesora más que a nada, porque aunque duda que siga siendo la presunta heredera por muchos meses más, nada cambiará la relacion con su hermano.

Le da a Lan Fan una sonrisa alentadora y luego lidera el camino hacia el Gran Salón, donde toda la nobleza de Xing ha asistido a presenciar los procedimientos. Alphonse también está ahí; no es exactamente el padrino, pero tiene el honor de participar en su propia escolta formal, y Ling lo ha situado a su lado en el frente de la habitación. La mayoría piensa que el es un embajador oficial de Amestris, lo cual es suficientemente cercano a la realidad. Se escucha el retumbar de un gong cuando ella cruza el vestíbulo, y con lentos y mesurados pasos, camina sobre el suelo de mármol. Cada cincuenta pasos, el gong resuena de nuevo. Ella llega hasta Ling y se arrodilla inclinando la cabeza; cuando se levanta lo mira, él está sonriendo. Al igual que Lan Fan, está ataviado en ropajes de oro y su cabello está peinado hacia atrás en una trenza muy parecida a la que Edward Elric solía usar. Se acomoda a un lado y mantiene sus ojos en el rostro de él, deseosa de ver su reacción cuando aviste a la novia.

Lan Fan entra y la sonrisa se desvanece del semblante de Ling. Sus ojos se vuelven grandes y redondos, y May piensa que tal vez ha dejado de respirar, aunque su boca esté ligeramente abierta. Él levanta una mano y se jala el cuello del traje imperial del novio. May sonríe ligeramente y se voltea para encontrarse con los ojos de Al, que ya están sobre ella, y para su entretenimiento, su expresión no es muy diferente a la de Ling.

Cuando Lan Fan llega hasta Ling, repitiendo las acciones de May, se arrodilla con la cabeza inclinada. No se levanta inmediatamente, pero lo mira y hay una cantidad de emociones entremezcladas en su rostro. Está feliz, está enamorada, está nerviosa y espera ser lo que él necesita. La respuesta de él no tiene precedentes, por lo que la princesa sabe. Él se inclina y toma a Lan Fan de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Y no la suelta, ni una vez, en toda la ceremonia que subsigue. Incluso cuando ella tiene que arrodillarse para que el obispo pueda coronarla como Emperatriz de Xing, él prefiere arrodillarse con ella que dejarla ir. Luego rompe otro precedente, y tan pronto como es considerado apropiado, él la besa. S rostro en las manos de él y las coronas se tambalean en ambas cabezas por la intensidad antes de separarse.

* * *

><p>―Es una costumbre de Amestris ―explica May luego a un número de nobles que están atónitos por el comportamiento del Emperador―. Ya saben que asistimos a una boda el año pasado. Mi hermano estuvo encantado por las prácticas, y estaba determinado a adoptarlas en su propia boda ―lo hace sonar como si estuviese enterada de todo lo que iba a suceder, aunque la verdad es que está tan sorprendida como todos. Camina afuera, del brazo de Alphonse, dispuesta a alejarse del ruido del banquete.<p>

― ¿Ustedes no bailan en las bodas Xingesas? ―le pregunta él mientras vagan en el jardín.

―No, nosotros nos sentamos y comemos, y observamos bailarines profesionales. Pienso que me gusta más la forma en que lo celebran en tu país.

Él asiente ―Me ha llegado una carta de mi hermano ―añade―, y Winry está bien. Ya no falta mucho.

―¿Vas a ir a casa cuando llegue el momento?

―Probablemente no inmediatamente. Pero definitivamente voy a ir al final del año, quizá a mitad del invierno. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

―Me encantaría.

―Aunque creo que debería hablar con tu hermano primero, ¿verdad? ―se rasca la base del cuello.

―Bueno… ―¿Eso significa lo que ella cree que significa?―. Sería apropiado.

―De acuerdo ―se ríe Al―. Pero pienso que esperaré un poco. Creo que tiene otras cosas en mente en este momento ―señala hacia arriba, y May se da cuenta de que Ling y Lan Fan también están afuera, en el balcón, observando los jardines. El emperador tiene sus brazos alrededor de su novia, la cual está recargada sobre su pecho, ambos mirando fijamente el horizonte. No notan a los espectadores bajo ellos.

―No dicen mucho ¿verdad? ―resalta May a Al―. Solo están…_juntos._

Él asiente, sonriendo ―Simplemente juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente!<strong>

**Enserio lamento la tardanza, incluso aunque lo había avisado desde el capítulo anterior. He estado muy ocupada con la U y el trabajo, sin mencionar que tengo un novio al cual he de dedicarle tiempo también.**

**Espero que la boda haya sido del agrado de los fans de Ling-Lan Fan. En cualquier caso ya solamente faltan dos capítulos para terminar este fic. Algunas pensarán que este es el fin, pero otras -un poco más agudas- habrán notado que el en 'summary' del fic está escrito 'primera parte de la TRILOGIA ELEMENTAL'; todos sabemos que las tri-logías están compuestas de tres partes y esta es solo la primera. **

**De todas formas, hay una cosa curiosa; este fic es concluyente, por lo que no es estrictamente necesario traducir 'Brilliancy' y 'The Game of the Three Generals', aunque si les soy sincera, son fics buenísimos. **

**Entonces, mi pregunta, como humilde traductora es: ¿están ustedes lectoras, realmente interesadas en que yo traduzca los otros dos fics? Si es así, háganmelo saber en un 'review'.**

**Informo, además, a todas aquellas fans de_ Naruto_ que estoy trabajando en la traducción de un par de fics Gaara-Sakura e Itachi-Sakura; las invito cordialmente a leer, realmente son historias de élite que merecen ser traducidas del inglés.**

**En fin, ya saben, si quieren más traducción, coméntenmelo en un 'review'.**

**Muchas gracias (por leer esta nota de final de capítulo tan increíblemente extensa) y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana.**

**Un beso, **

**Evelyn F~  
><strong>


	17. Chapter XVII: Fijeza

**Flores de Antimonio.**

Por: Lady Norbert.

Traducido por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora: **Y la segunda parte de las bodas. Sé que es largo, pero considerando la naturaleza de su compromiso, quise asegurarme de que lograran algo más cercano a una proposición real.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecisiete: Fijeza.<strong>

_Fijeza: EL grado de solidez de una sustancia considerado por la habilidad de la sustancia de resistir la acción del fuego. _

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang nunca ha sido la persona favorita de Rebecca Catalina. Lo admite. Lo respeta, particularmente desde el Día Prometido, pero ellos nunca se han llevado bien. Sin embargo, ella está saliendo con un tipo que lo considera un hermano mayor, y su mejor amiga lo adora, así que está haciendo el esfuerzo consciente de incrementar su tolerancia.<p>

Su más grande queja con él, si es honesta, es el hecho de que siempre sospechó que pasaba totalmente por alto a Riza. Ella es la única amiga cercana de Riza y en algún punto se dio cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba la rubia del tipo. No que Riza alguna vez lo hiciera explicito, claro; incluso cuando Becky robó su diario y husmeó en sus contenidos, nada dio indicios. Pero Becky se volvió muy buena en escuchar lo que Riza no decía. Ha sido una seria prueba para su capacidad de reprimirse el tener que evitar golpear a Mustang en la cabeza.

El hecho de que salieran de la boda de Ed Elric comprometidos para casarse, además, ha mejorado ampliamente su actitud hacia el General. La propuesta dejó algo que desear –a saber, una real _propuesta_- pero Riza nunca lució más feliz.

Mustang está muy alegre también. Y el Führer, que permitió todo el asunto al cancelar la ley de anti-fraternización, está lleno de júbilo ante la perspectiva de tener bisnietos. Todos los demás solo sonríen y sacuden la cabeza y dicen que ya era hora. Porque lo es.

Becky solo tiene una preocupación, que tiene que ser clarificada inmediatamente ―_Yo_ voy a ser la dama de honor, ¿cierto?

―Obviamente.

―Entonces está bien.

La mayoría de personal militar toma el tren de regreso a Ciudad Central pocos días después de la boda. El Mayor Armstrong y su unidad escoltan a los viajeros de Xing hasta la frontera, solo por si acaso. Le ruega al General no realizar la boda sino hasta que vuelva, a lo cual Mustang accede (Enserio, ¿quién le niega algo a Armstrong?)

En el tren, una confederación de buena voluntad emerge entre los oficiales, y conspiran para dejar a Mustang y Hawkeye juntos solos tanto como sea posible. Becky encuentra a Havoc, Fuery y Breda apiñados en el rincón de un vagón, y Jean la llama para que se una a ellos.

―Dejamos un micrófono allá con ellos.

―Ojalá pudiera decir que me sorprende.

Por la conexión, escucharon a Mustang preguntar ―¿Está planeando en hacer papeleo todo el tiempo, Coronel?

―Estoy tratando de adelantar lo más posible ahora que puedo, señor.

El tono a continuación se oyó afectuosamente exasperado ―Estamos comprometidos y estamos solos, Riza, puedes usar mi nombre.

―¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―No voy a forzarlo a un matrimonio dictado por mi entrometido abuelo y un igualmente entrometido ramo de flores.

―Oh, eso.

―Sí, eso.

―Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo.

―¿Lo dice enserio?

―Veamos. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía dieciséis años, la razón número uno por la que permití que el Dr. Marcoh restaurara mi vista fue para poder ver tu rostro de nuevo, y compré un anillo tan pronto fui dado de alta del hospital solo en caso de que alguna serie de circunstancias bizarras me permitieran alguna vez dártelo. Sí, pienso que estoy bastante seguro acerca de esto.

Fuery chilla. Becky piensa que debe tener algo en el ojo.

―Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber ―Riza se oye compuesta, pero para los oídos entrenados, es lo más cercano a escucharla absolutamente enamorada. Se oye un sonido sospechosamente parecido a como si ella lo estuviese besando ―Mi respuesta es sí, a propósito, en caso de que no haya quedado claro.

―Bien. Te am- ¿Hayate? ¿Qué es eso?

―Uh-oh ―dice Breda―. Me olvidé del perro ―Jean se golpea la frente. Fuery palidece.

―¿Es un artefacto de comunicación? ¡Esos entrometidos!

―Hágase a un lado, Coronel, va a haber un _incendio._

―¡No aquí, idiota!

―¿Podría sugerir que nos esfumásemos?

* * *

><p>Complicaciones imprevistas se presentan. Toma más tiempo de lo que el Führer había planeado para hacer el papeleo y procesar formalmente la revocación de la ley de anti-fraternización, y la pobre Riza no se atreve a usar su anillo de compromiso en público. También toma más tiempo del esperado a que Armstrong regrese con su unidad de Xing; mas que dejarlos en la frontera de Amestris, él decidió que necesitaban escoltar a el grupo Imperial devuelta hasta su propio país, y cruzar el desierto toma tiempo. Después de unos días en Central Roy y Riza deciden volver a Ishval hasta que puedan arreglar la ceremonia, porque no quieren estar lejos del importante trabajo más tiempo.<p>

Las semanas se vuelven meses. La ley finalmente es revocada y Armstrong regresa, pero la fecha del matrimonio aún no se ha decidido. Como es típico, el General y la Coronel están ocupados con trabajo; Becky realmente nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan complicado era revitalizar una región devastada. Riza continua enviando cartas como siempre, pero cada una suena más exhausta que la anterior y un poquito más desanimada. También suena increíblemente preocupada por Roy, piensa que se está sobrepasando con tanto trabajo.

Y resulta que ella tiene razón. Él se enferma por semanas, ardiendo en fiebre. Las cartas de Riza se vuelven cortas y desesperadas, garabateadas en momentos casuales en los que no está atendiéndolo. Becky comparte la información con Jean y Breda, pero tratan de no preocupar mucho al resto.

―Los homúnculos no pudieron detener a Roy Mustang. No va a permitir que una fiebre lo detenga de convertirse en Führer.

―Al demonio con convertirse en Führer, él no va a permitir que una fiebre lo aleje de _Hawkeye _―replica Jean.

Becky sabe que ellos se dicen a sí mismos eso, le dicen a otros eso, porque necesitan que sea verdad. Ella también. Más que nunca entiende que para muchos de sus amigos, un mundo sin Mustang es una idea demasiado aterradora para considerarla.

Después de mucho, el mensaje llega con lo que ellos esperaban encontrar.

_Él necesita descansar un poco más, pero espera recuperarse por completo. Estaremos de vuelta en Central tan pronto como él pueda viajar. Asegúrate de tener un vestido apropiado y diles a los chicos que tengan sus trajes limpios._

* * *

><p>El General camina un poco más lento de como solía hacerlo, pero con la misma fortaleza y confianza de siempre. ―Este esmoquin se ha usado más en los pasados dos años de lo que habría pensado ―resalta.<p>

―¿Así que, quién te hizo el nudo del corbatín ahora que no puedes ver a la novia aún? ―lo fastidia Becky. El Führer les ha prestado la sala de conferencias más elegante del Comando Central para el matrimonio de su nieta, y Becky, y Roy y los cuatro padrinos

―Mi madre, ―se ríe. Madame Christmas ya está en la sala, en compañía al menos cuatro de sus hijas―, ella dice que ya era hora en que me convirtiera n un hombre honorable.

―¿Estamos esperando a alguien más? Además de Su Excelencia y Hawkeye, me refiero ―clarifica Falman.

―No lo creo ―Roy abre l puerta y escudriña la sala―. Déjame ver…Armstrong, Brosh, Ross, Gracia y Elysia, Madame Christmas y las chicas…los que estamos afuera…los Elric no pudieron llegar…creo que eso es todo. Espera ¿esa es Sheska?

―Ella es mi cita ―clarifica Fuery. Todos lo miran. Él luce que como si esperase que empezaran a reírse, pero nadie lo hace.

―Buena esa, chico ―dice Jean, golpeándole gentilmente el brazo.

Breda mira el su reloj ―Creo que es mejor que entremos. Ya es hora.

―Última oportunidad de arrepentirse, Roy ―dice Becky.

―No, no lo tiene permitido ―dice Jean―. Ese es el porqué estamos aquí ―hace un gesto hacia sí mismo, Falman, Breda y Fuery ―como la Coronel es nuestra hermana en armas, es nuestro deber jurado mantener el honor de nuestra amada hermana y asegurarnos de que este Mustang salvaje esté bien ensillado.

Todo el mundo lo mira como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Luego, al sonar algún tipo de señal pre-establecida, todos estallan en risas.

* * *

><p>Todos se ponen en pie y saludan cuando Riza y el Führer entran a la habitación. Grumman está absolutamente sonriente; luce exactamente de la manera orgullosa y secretamente encariñada en que un abuelo estaría en el día de boda de su preciosa nieta.<p>

El vestido de Riza es simple, muselina blanca, con mangas tres cuartos y cuello alto como toda la ropa que ella usa (Todos saben que la cicatriz está ahí, pero si ella quiere pretender entonces ellos pretenderán con ella). No usa velo y poca joyería, solo su anillo de compromiso y el par de zarcillos de plata que usa cada día; Becky hace poco se enteró de que había sido un regalo de Roy "hace mucho tiempo, cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas". Su semblante está sereno pero sus ojos destellan.

Becky mira a Roy, pero él no muestra ningún shock en particular o maravilla ante la vista de su novia; hay una mera suavidad en su mirada que ella sospecha que ha trabajado duro todos esos años en esconderla. No se apaga mientras la ceremonia se lleva a cabo. Incluso se vuelve más pronunciada cuando ella finalmente pronuncia los votos que han mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo.

Si hay alguna cosa que resulta lo mejor en la boda, piensa Becky, es el hecho de que van a dejar de pelear su interminable, inútil y completamente fallida batalla para mantener al resto del mundo de notar que se aman. Amnistía sellada con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, llegamos al final gente! <strong>

**¿Qué opinan de este último capítulo? La verdad la idea de una boda sencilla encaja con Roy y Riza. Otro detalle que encontré encantador fue eso de 'este Mustang salvaje' hehe.**

**En fin, aún falta el Epílogo, que es cortico y como disculpas a la demora lo posteo en la noche. **

**Gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta aventura, espero que hayan disfrutado. Les agardezco de corazón los reviews y la paciencia. Para las que están interesadas en leer los otros dos fics que hacen parte de esta Trilogía Elemental: Hoy es ocho de marzo, por lo tanto en UN MES estaré subiendo el primer capítulo de 'Brilliancy'.**

**¿Por qué un mes? .R/ para poder adelantar capítulos y no atrasarme con las publicaciones.**

**Les mando un beso y un saludo muy especial!**

**Evelyn F~**

**PD: ¡Feliz día a todas las lectoras mujeres! :D  
><strong>


	18. Epílogo: Quintaesencia

**Flores de Antimonio**

Por: Lady Norbert

Traducción por: Evelyn Fiedler

**Nota de la Autora: **Y aquí estamos. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia conmigo! ¡Me alegro de haber logrado hacer soreir a tantas personas!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Quintaesencia. <strong>

_Quintaesencia: 'Esencia pura' también llamada éter, de lo cual los alquimistas creían que los cuerpos celestiales estaban hechos. Fue reconocido como el quinto elemento, aquel que permeaba todas las cosas. Su extracción era uno de los principales ideales de la alquimia._

* * *

><p>Ed ha estado usando la apretada argolla de matrimonio en su mano izquierda por más de un año ya.<p>

Él y Winry reciben cartas de sus amigos lejanos; el cartero viene a casa al menos una o dos veces por semana con paquetes de toda Amestris y más lejos, y Ed se ha hecho mas hábil en contestarles puntualmente. Ciertamente, algunos de ellos son mejores corresponsales de lo que habría esperado. A veces hay fotografías para añadir al collage de Winry.

Havoc y Breda han sido reasignados al destacamento personal del Führer. A Havoc le gusta porque hay menos papeleo. A Breda por que los almuerzos estatales tienen fantásticos recalentados. Havoc y Rebeca aún tienen _algo_, para usar su terminología, y es posiblemente volviéndose algo serio. Al menos, tan serio como Havoc puede.

Fuery ha conseguido que lo transfieran de vuelta a Central. Él y Sheska están saliendo, bueno, Es supone que cuenta como citas. Hablan mucho acerca de libros, especialmente libros acerca de equipo de comunicación. Pero de nuevo, Ed no está realmente en posición de criticar el estilo de citas de otra persona, considerando su propia historia. Si funciona para ellos, eso es todo lo que importa.

Falman ha regresado al norte, y a la esposa e hijo que han estado esperado por él ahí. Está esperando su segundo hijo en otoño. La General Armstrong aparentemente se ha 'ofrecido voluntariamente' para ser la madrina del bebé, y Falman no está seguro si debería sentirse halagado, orgulloso o inquieto. Ed vota por las tres.

El hermano de la susodicha, mientras tanto ha sido transferido con su unidad a la frontera con Aerugo. Desde el incidente entre los cinco países, ambos, Creta y Aerugo han expresado su renovado interés en fomentar las conversaciones de paz con Amestris; sus gobiernos fueron rápidos en denunciar las acciones de sus hombres en la escaramuza, e incluso Drachma parece más dispuesto acuerdos apropiados. Así que el Mayor Armstrong está ahí, haciendo lo posible para ayudar, porque "¡el arte de la diplomacia ha pasado por la familia Armstrong por generaciones!" Maria Ross y Deny Brosh aún están con él. Hay indicios de que están volviéndose algo más que amigos, y Ed tiene que conceder que encuentra desconcertantemente fácil de imaginar. Bien, ambos son buena gente.

Cada vez que una carta con una dirección desde Ishval, se felicita a sí mismo de nuevo por lo que llamó 'la táctica de la llave inglesa'. Descubre que ese nombre concuerda por la trampa en la que cayó el General Fanático del Ajedrez. La boda de Mustang y Hawkeye fue retrasada por un percance tras otro, pero finalmente se realiza y él siente habérselo perdido; aunque enviaron una bonita foto, en la que no dibujó esta vez. Ellos están de vuelta en Ishval ahora, aun tratando de expiar los pecados que no son enteramente suyos, y Ed admite –privadamente- que ya era hora de que ellos se permitiesen ser felices. Se han ganado eso al menos. Y cualquiera que alguna vez los haya visto sabe que el único modo en el que podrían ser felices es al lado del otro. Es una condición que el comprende muy bien, en realidad.

El clan del hermano traidor de Ling y May ha sido borrado de Xing. La boda imperial se realizó hace unas pocas semanas, y Ed se pregunta qué habría pensado Fu de ver a su nieta coronada como Emperatriz. De verdad le hubiese gustado irrumpir en la fiesta, para pagarle a Ling el favor de haber irrumpido en la suya, pero se lo perdió por la misma razón que faltó a la boda de Mustang y Hawkeye, no quería dejar a Winry y ella no está en condiciones de viajar. Así que se conforma con leer de Al todo lo sucedido. El estuvo ahí naturalmente, en la escolta formal de la Princesa May Chang de dieciséis años, y hay un rumor esparcido por Xing de qe su compromiso será anunciado pronto, Al les resta importancia eso en las cartas, claro, prefiriendo enfocarse en el trabajo con el Rentanjutsu que están haciendo juntos y cuan cerca están de encontrar una manera de revertir la condición de las quimeras para Jerso y Zampano.

Por su parte, está escribiendo un libro, o quizá una serie de libros para ayudar a las personas normales a entender mejor la alquimia. Habiendo sido ambos, alquimista y no alquimista, piensa que puede estar excepcionalmente cualificado para poner su estudio en términos que cualquiera pueda comprender. Y, como dice Winry, le da algo que hacer mientras espera el nacimiento de su hijo (El bebé es niño, la Abuelita Pinako está segura de eso)

_Quintaesencia, _escribe, _es la forma más pura de cualquier sustancia. Puede reconocerse como el alma de la materia, y su extracción es uno de las finalidades fundamentalmente de la alquimia. La raíz de la palabra 'quintaesencial' es referida a lo que se encuentra como el corazón de algo._

No es solo un término alquímico, piensa él. Estando en el pasillo y mirando el collage de fotos, recuerda lo que le dijo a la Verdad, que incluso sin alquimia, siempre estará bien porque tiene a todas esas personas a su alrededor. _Ese_ es el por qué la Verdad dijo que era la respuesta correcta. ¿Los alquimistas quieren extraer la quintaesencia de las cosas? Él hizo justo lo opuesto, cuando añadió a toda esa gente a su vida, añadió quintaesencia.

Él tiene un corazón de acero.

Y quintaesencia es lo que lo hace latir.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oww! ¡Me encata pone<strong>**r 'Fin'! **

**Este sí es el final. De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las/os que comentan, y también a los/as que solamente leen (¡Los hits cuentan!).**

**¡Los quiero mucho a todos y nos vemos el ocho de abril!**

**Evelyn Fiedler~  
><strong>


End file.
